you're my medication
by twiliteroket
Summary: okay im a fan of Adrian and Christian..thats not the story this is on how rose is after some obstacles and know she has a decision on who to pick between 2 guy, what will she do! R/A & R/C the summary sucks i know please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ****J****….this is second story although my first vampire academy stories so I'm really excited… anyways this take place in what is a couple of days after rose got the letter…but there is some twists to it ? Anyone can figured it out… no, yes well I hope you enjoy it!!! Thanks…P.S. this is a Rose/Adrian….so yup… Oh ill try to make this a good story because my stories suck… ENJOY!! (psst: if it doesn't sound like rose im sorry I tried my best)**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the vampire academy it all from Richelle mead_

Some how the words in that note kept coming back into my head and not letting me concentrate at anything.. I had started my sentence or well others called it school and the fruit-- I was never good with puns. I Had felt like the world was crash down and at any second I would die of the beat of my heart continuing to got _boom! Boom!_.. Like if, someone was banging on it I feel like I lost… even if Dimitri was alive or sort of anyway, I still loved him, but I also felt like I despised what he was. They where feeling that were coming to the surface that bugged me ever second I lived, every breath I took. I had a plan-

"_Hey little dhampir…so what you up to?" _oh, I have a visitor note to self-lock door when in room…

"_Oh hey Adrian, I didn't see you there on you way can you get me a soda from my FRIDGE!! " _

"_Jeez!.. You know it not polite to yell at your guest and also make there ears go numb," _Adrian was saying while acting hurt

"_oh I'm sorry do you also want a headache with that!" _calm down rose, the only thing was that being with Adrian she forgot about the past and on her future plan which made her more depressed about just thinking about them.

"_I'm just trying to see if you're still alive," _Adrian said in faint whisper.

Rose ignored the comment and instead asked _"so how has you day been?"_

"_You are seriously asking me this… I… the real question am how are __you__?"_

"_I guess I'm fi-" _her words were cut off for the glare that Adrian was sending her.

"_Look Rose this is something hard I may not know what its like to have to do what you did, but maybe no one has, everyone gets a different experience. I can't say rose let it go because I think that it is something that will stay with you forever, but it also might help you not thinking about it " _Adrian was now looking at Rose in his eyes their was a mixture of sorrow but also another feeling that she just couldn't seem to put a finger on it, was it pity, hurt…no it was something bigger, in that moment she wanted to talk to someone she didn't tell lissa , but now she felt like talking to Adrian.

"_I… I … have um something to tell you but promise you won't tell someone else"_

"_Do you want to pinky swear to make it more official"_ to prove he was up for it he held up his pinky… rose could help it so she laughed…

"You_ think this is funny?"_

"_I'm just trying to make you feel better, hope it helps." _he said with utmost sincerity, it actually did make her feel better.

"_You know Adrian you are a difficult puzzled"_

"_???"_

"_oh so now I'm a puzzle last I knew I was you personal ban-….so what where you going to tell me?'"_

"_Well you know that I went to Russia to well you know um…" _I can do this I have to do this I already told lissa why not Adrian he was my friend.**(A/N: okay guys had to interfer one because I think I got you confused hope not lissa knows about rose killing dimitri and stuff like that not the note.. Adrian also knows about what she did in Russia…woow! Got that cleared anyways…see ya)**

"_yes?"_

"_A couple of days ago I got a note and it was from Dimitri "_

" _woow…woow.. I thought-- so you didn't---…. what you still love him; you couldn't do it, what? Rose are you insane" _Adrian started making no sense and then he shut up.

"_I'm not insane I did kill him but I didn't know he was alive. Did you expect me to have known that while I was dying….you know what, this was a ridiculous idea I should of know….you are a real jerk…GET OUT NOW!!" _I felt so alone in this situation… I guess that's how it's meant to be.

"_Wait rose that's not what I meant" _Adrian got on one knee **(A/N: oh, he is popping the question…nah….I though of that but no to much to think through…well sorry)**

And was looked directly at rose "_please rose listen I didn't me-"_

"_Adrian I said get out, NOW!" _

"_Okay, I'll leave but I got something to say first"_ he waited until rose looked _"I'm sorry"_ he then goes and gets out the room closing the door behind him. **(A/N: I know it wasn't that dramatic note to self jot down some ideas… haha)**

_Wait _rose wanted to say… But it was too late and she just couldn't …she though this while she sat in her bed.

* * *

Days later…

"_Hey rose…wait up ah! Man you walk fast.," _someone said

"_What oh hey Christian… How you been?" Wow, _he looked like he hasn't slept wonder why.

"_Okay I guess, hey when are you going to help me with those kid." _Christian was still teaching Jill and some other kids that wanted to fight I bet that in the end they end up attacking him because he was a tough teacher.

"_Um I don't know, when are you having the thing again…yeah tell me what day and hour… I'll go" _I needed something to distract me from thinking of a certain person of course what could be worse than Dimitri and Strigoi…oh I knew someone more deadly…yup he was..

"_O-kay you can come to the lesson we have today it will be a 6pm… well rose I got to go. I'm late" _he gave her a hug and left.

Hmm Christian needs a girlfriend Lissa seemed to not want to be with him. Since he avoided her, she let him go. Oh maybe Jillian she was a nice girl. Hmm.

As she walks to her next class, she was not paying attention and she bumped into someone

"_Oh I'm so sorry" _what is up with me today?

"_Dude watch I- oh" _it was Adrian

"_Um… excuse me"_ and this happening to me why?

"_Wait Adrian… I need to talk to you"_

"_For what to scream at me and then kick me out, no thanks.. Count me out…I got to go rose" _

"_looks who's talking you didn't let me finish and you acted as though I was going to turn Strigoi in any minute because of a letter" _wait did he just call me rose what the hell? I shook my head. Erasing the thought from my head.

"_rose can you calm down, jeez… I'm sorry…man I wonder how your husband will act under these conditions"_

" _he probably- hey that's no nice…your so annoying Ivashkov"_

"_So I been told…." _he said it seriously looking at Rose. They stood watching each other

"_Did they also tell you have a terrible personalit-- what I mean! COME ON!?" _rose stopped talking

But Adrian handed her and envelope. She was about to open it but he stopped her.

"_I rather you open it when you get to your room" _he said with his eyes looking at the floor.

"_Why?…okay fine but your coming with me that way you can tell me what it is because I can't understand your ugly handwriting"_ it was true but she was also joking. I just didn't want to go to class today she thought.

"_Fine"_

A couple of minutes later rose sat on her bed while Adrian was leaning against the wall. She then pulls a chair on her right side the bed and drags it and patted it. Telling him to sit down.

"_So now are you going to tell me what is inside"_

"_no little dhampir the point is for you to open it and read it" _he smirked

"_Okay then"_

As she gets out a paper on it is a type paper with the title saying _**Dating Proposal by Adrian Ivashkov. **_She looks up to Adrian to see that he was seeing her… telling him _what? _Adrian just waved for her to continue she did.

It said…

_**Dating Proposal by Adrian Ivashkov**_

_**Why pick me?**_

_**Well, I amazingly hot! I mean come on rose you know it **_…….Rose shook her head.

_**I think that you need someone to understand you I do rose. Even if you think because I'm, royal that that's how I am. Well I'm not. I would stop my witty lines well maybe not.. I only used them to amuse you. I pour my heart and soul into curing that broken-heart of yours. I be the light to shine you through you way. I promise not to hurt you, because if I did I don't what would become of me. And in the end of the day, I say l love you..**_

Rose looked at the paper some _strong paragraph she _thought. She then looked at Adrian. He was now staring at the floor.

"_No witty line today"_ she saw the corner of his mouth go up.

"_no not really I don't have one……so ….um did you like it?"_

Instead of saying anything she went and hugged him and held tight to him. She was beginning again. He also held on tight to her, she was lucky to breath.

"I_ love you, rose" _he said

Rose looks up and sees Adrian looking at her. Somehow, she felt lightheaded being to close to each other.

"_Would it be to dumb of me to kiss you?"_

"_you ruined the moment Ivashkov I swear you are not the ro-" _she had to stop because his lips were so close to hers and she felt herself being consumed by the closeness of there lips. In that instant he bent down…but then the suddenly Christian of all people walks in… again annoying door I never close it. I swear they could get in and steal my stuff in front of face and I won't notice. Okay I would notice…that's not my point ahh Christian what the hell is he doing here?

"_I seemed to interrupt something……umm…hmm…" _he flops on the couch and stares at us.

" _omg when did this happen… really you think I care.. I'll answer that no not really well…I have to go somewhere to get this image out of my head" _Adrian and I looks at him a little confused..

"_What are you doing here?" _Rose asked

"_well I came to you know see if….you where coming.. To .to .oh.. Yeah to the training. Unless you are busy" _Christian looked at Adrian, but it was a look that showed somehow a little jealous.. Wait what this is so…yeah that's it I'm imagining.

"_I told you I was coming" _

" _oh I forgot I'll see you later, Rose" _he left without any other dismissal.

"_well that was not what I expected.. Right rose?" _Adrian said

" _um yeah really weird actually."_

He got up and closed the door and sat back on the chair. While grinning at rose.

"_so.. Do you agree to go on date with Adrian Ivashkov or are you going to tell me your not into vampires I mean moroi's…"_

"_ha ha funny joke"_

"_Is that a yes or no? You're playing hard to get on me Rose, that's not fair," _he said

"_Nah I like Robert Pattinson better he is less shallow. Ha ha" _

"_Uh I am so much better than him!" _

" _nuh, uh… I think he is smoking hot ha ha.. And you just proved my point"_ Rose could help it she started laughing. Wow mixed emotions. **(A/N: I had to add that my point of view. Haha uh I really need to add more. You might think I'm crazy well I think I am… ha ha)**

"_Fine Ivashkov I'll go out with you…even if you are not Robert Pattinson" _

" _okay I'll see you at 6'o cloc-…what?" _I frowned. Crap I have to go help Christian.

" _I was going to go train with Christian and some kid you know to help him with the class. I don't if you mind?" _

" _you go ahead how about tomorrow, but I wont tell you all you need to do is be there.. Well I'll come and get you' _

" _Okay then, Adrian where are you taking me?" _

" _oh you'll see, you'll see"_

"_uh, fine" _

"_I'll see you later then" _he said although it seemed he didn't want to got. I checked at the clock on the side of bed. Wow I had half an hour to get dressed to teach and toughen up those kid oh that would be very interesting.

"_okay I'll see you later" _Rose stood up and waved him a goodbye. But he turned back pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips with such intensity that she felt dizzy he stopped and looked her in the face with a grin that made rose stomach feel like it fluttered with unusual feelings.

He arched his eyebrow and said "_little Dhampir are you okay?" _he seemed surprised with what happened.

" _wha…at?" _Adrian left laughing.

"_ha ha Ivashkov you will pay for this!" _it apparently made him laugh hard because he was choking on his laughter.

"_ha- ahem. How is that." _He left and winked and I was just staring at him.

' _I hate you Ivashkov" _last thing I heard of him was _"sure you do" _

**30 minutes later…**

Oh great I'm late damn it. Christian is going to toast me, or make me into ashes. Haha on second thought I'll take my time. Definatly piss him off.

"_Running late!" _oh no, why of all people it had to be him.

"_I'm not running late anyways isn't the teacher always have to be early that way to show how to be responsible?"_

"_I'm not a good influence why you think lissa broke up with me, nah I'm joking. But my rep apparently is the one that sees me as an evil nemesis" _he put his hands up making a poor imitation of Dracula and showing his fangs. "_I'm going to suck your blood" _he stared laughing. I have no idea why is was funny I'm serious if someone saw him they probably run screaming STRIGOI! STRIGOI! Hmm that be funny to see, I would pay for that.

"Well_ evil dude your late for your lesson" _I put my hands on his back and pushed him to start walking. He didn't like that he started to move sideway and I was about to fall but he caught me.

We where face to face he was looking at me with those ice blue eyes that I felt like I could read his thoughts. They seemed to spiral with confusion, want, and so many things that it seemed to fight something inside him and he wouldn't give in.

"_Rose I- are you okay" _he steeded me and then he pulled away as if I just electrocuted him. We started walking silently.

We arrive in a large field that was had very green grass. I remembered this is where lissa was attacked by Lissa. I winced recalling that time and how my temper got the better of me. **(I do not remember well how the field looked like. so I'm reading the book again to get better information on how everything was)**

**(**_**well I was going to leave a cliff hanger but then I wont have that much in my story its not that long I mean of chapters. Oh I forgot I have a question if you guys could answer it you will be a big he you'll have no idea . Anyways you know how you have a story and then you have file for that story a document and such such. But to add the next chapters how you do it because I have to upload another one for a chapter every time you know renew it? If you don't understand what I mean its okay! Really well thanks for reading. I hope yo liked it there is going to be many twist or I'll try to twist it to make it much more appealing well thank you thank you! Hope you like my robtalk (combination of robert and talk haha!.. Oh also is Jill is she a moroi or dhampir?! She will also be in the story but she will be a little old as in like 17 that's**_** all I'm saying…..please review everyone! I'm fine if it suck because it kind of does my story I mean! no confidence ohy anyways bye bye !! CHECK out the song " me and you and my medication by BOYSLIKEGIRLS perfect song for rose/Adrian …… BYE BYE sign TWILITEROKET or ROKET to long of a name!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh I'm so so very sorry for not updating but I finished all my megabytes and I was left without any…. there is still no excuse of why I didn't update but I'm really really sorry…well lets forget this and start all over….Hello everyone it's roket well I wanna thank the people that review the first chapter of **_**you're my medication**_**. Thank you very much! I hope you like it. As you can see I'm a fan of Adrian but I also have another confession I'm also a Christian fan ;(…. that is why now I'm undecided so my choice is well a little twisted because I really have no idea on who to go with?!. Anyone have some subjections….well tell me what you think of this second chapter. Don't worry I try not in disappoint you. Well here it goes!!!…( I also want to apologize in advanced if there is anything misspelled or anything else) .'_'. Dimples!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own the little plot I created…oh, I wished I owned Christian or Adrian!!!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

We all had started to stretch when we got their and they started choosing partners. I was stuck with no other than the infamous Christian Ozera, not that I would of mind its just if it weren't for the fact that just a couple of minutes ago we had a little moment. Uh I can't get it out of my head. _Ignore it rose you can do it, it was just some weird fall!._

Instead of paying attention to him I decided to see how where the other kids doing, although they weren't that young, a year younger maybe hmm. As I turn, I see oh my it's Jill. I start sprinting to see her Although Lissa was my best friend, over the couple of days Jill and I became a little closer. She was 17 **(A/N: I changed her age and also well I suppose she is a Moroi…hmm unless I'm confusing her to Mia, oh no wait Mia and her have the same element! Never mind) **

"_Jill hey how you been?"_ she was obviously not paying attention. I turn towards the direction she was looking at, to find that she was seeing CHRISTIAN! What the hell? That little inner voice told me _why do you care? _She turns around and shock was shown all over her face because of being sneaked up on, and then replaced by embarrassment of being caught. Christian was showing a boy I think his name was Ryan something oh yeah Ryan Smith I was never good in memorizing name.

Christian was showing him something but since his back was to me I couldn't see anything only something bright yup its FIRE!

"_Liking the view?" _I had no idea why I said that but I regretted it. Why can't I just shut up?

Everyone went silent.. Obviously, I said those three damn words to high ah, uh oh.

"what_ did you say rose?" _YES my chance to escape.

"_I said how are you… but….. you didn't say anything''_ okay that was the worst escape I have ever used. _Nice save rose_. But apparently, they believed me because they turned back and continued what they were doing.

"_oh sorry Rose ..I ..space out a little" _no kidding.

"_its okay I don't mind now lets see how you are doing" _I turn to see Christian staring at the floor but with him shaking his head and a smirk on his face. Okay so I didn't convince EVERYONE, but damn I hope he didn't hear because I'm dead.

_**One hour later….**_

"_okay I'm done I got to go, see you later Jill bye everyone" _I start walking to my dorm until a gentle but firm hand was on my shoulder and made me stop. I turned but with a scowl in my face.

"_hey you left in a hurry you didn't say bye to me only to Jill" _he is accusing me of not saying goodbye?. Really life just loves giving me guy problem.

"_I did say bye I said ' bye everyone' so the bye was directed toward you too. Its your fault if you though I did not say good bye now I have to go see you later'_

His face fell a bit and I felt terrible for what I said and on how annoyed I sounded. I turned on my heels and left but then stopped and was facing Christian.

" _Bye Christian have fun see I didn't forget" _he started laughing

"_Bye Rose, I missed you" _he turns and left without another word. Wow. What did he mean by that _I missed you…_whatever.

**Later that day…**

I was finally inside my dorm without one signal thought that was related to _Dim--_I couldn't even think his name for the fact that every time I would think of that terrible night when I was faced with both death and maybe the chance of becoming a demon. But what I don't get was why didn't I fully killed him, I know I might sound like a ferocious psychopath for the fact that I kept thinking well not thinking but analyzing the flaws in the mistake I made. But I did know this. even if I was the most perfect of people no matter what that 'perfect' person isn't really perfect in the end that person will also make a mistake wasn't that part of perfectness that their mistake made them much more better for the fact that they knew how not to repeat what had already been done… so why could i just accept this well for once and for all. Well in the end I couldn't prevent it because I was not thinking all that was roming my head in the end was _life is like a black hole deep and cold…_andalso_ I don't wanna die_**(A/N: wow I wrote a almost speech now if only I could type as much when I have to do a 15 page essay.. Hmm I get inspired ****J****)…**

Stop thinking about it Rose. I decided to keep myself distracted with my Ipod. One of the songs that started was from AFI called _Miss Murder. _I started singing to it. I love this song and somehow I stopped when it came to some lines of the lyrics

_That the ghost you love, your ray of light,_

_Will fizzle out,_

_Without hope._

These lyrics hit a nerve and not in a good way. What did it mean that I was one day going to forget Dim--Dimitri and never be able to love again but my life is doomed already so I can say it is good to forget. Jeez I'm so confuse why is it that I just can leave all these feelings behind. A note that was on the ground proved my point.I turned off the Ipod and took the earplugs off leaving the device on the bed. I went to get the note. It was closed I turned it to see the front but the dim white color showed nothing: no address from who it was for and from who it was. I was undecided what if it was from Dimitri no it can't be maybe it was from someone else. I tore the edge and slipped out the note in it, it said:

_My dear Roza_

_Oh how I missed you. I be seeing you very soon at least I hope. I must say that I almost thought that, that little fall with Christian made me almost kill you both. Do you think you can move on. You think I don't know every step, every breath you take. I know everything. Some of us just have our sources. I suppose you want to know well not now but I will tell you very, very soon. And I promise I will come for you whether you like it or not. I do ask you that if you value the life of you precious friend and you so called boyfriend Adrian or Christian which ever one you are dating that they watch their backs because they might not see what is in store for them. As always __my roza_ _I love you. Remember that always._

_Love, Dimitri._

_**(**_**A/N: ohh a evil dimitri he sound kind of stalkerish. don't you think?… poor rose…umm very explicit…no guesses no?…what was up with the whole boyfriend thing? Wow!!)**

I finished reading the letter I had no idea what to do. If he love me then why did he caused me to suffer why didn't he just leave. Instead of keeping the letters like always I went to a drawer that contained some matches and a bowl that was used for decorating my unsuccessful room I never really had the time to actually make anything of the room. I got all the notes that HE had sent I put them in the bowl and ripped them one by one. Every time I would tear one I felt like my heart went crashing down like if I was also ripping my heart out of my chest. I then continued putting it in the bowl I then lit the match and saw the flames dances in the end of the match something about this reminded me of Christian the flame dude. I concentrated on what I was doing. I threw the match in the bundle of letter pieces. The flames turned from blue to a bright red-orange the top of it was still however bluish-purple… I watched as the flames decreased and turned the papers into ashes. I through the ashes and I fell to the ground and let myself fall to pieces and started crying and letting all the anger and pain that was inside me be released. I think it was probably over curfew when I heard a tap on my window. **(A/N: I love windows you'll see why yeay!!)**

I went to open the window to find Christian in a little branch. My room was on the second floor so I had no idea how the hell he did it in getting in on top of the branch.. Uh Christian and his weird stunts.

'_what are you doing here?" _I whispered while leaning on the little rim of the window. I swear I'm going to fall in any second.

"_I came to talk to you… of course if you don't want to well then I guess I'll leave" _he got of the tree branch turned and left but came to a stop and came back but it seemed like he was struggling on getting back on "_second thought you need to talk to me so let me in or I will not let you sleep and will continue throwing rocks at your window."_

" _you where throwing rocks at my window really'' _hmm I never heard anything.

'_yeah for like a minute" _I glared at him " _what my hand got tired… now can you move from the window so I can get in"_

"_okay fine" _I moved out of the way.

"_okay then…ow" _I shushed him " _I'm sorry rose next time I'm almost killing myself I'll remember to not whine while I'm dieing… ow!… I sprained my ankle…whatever" _he got through my window and inside my room but well he couldn't catch the pole of the bed and so he fell. I mentally slapped myself for not helping him and well it was funny looking at him fall on his butt.

"_yeah, yeah, yeah you complain to much" _he was walking around my room examining it.

"_so why are you here?"_

"_oh I don't know I just came thought I might come and visit you know?"_

"_not really, I mean last time I knew people visit each other I don't know during daylight hours you know when you are fully awake not when you are in pj's and running around in god knows what hour and going to peoples windows and saying 'HI hey let me in' sounds kind of stalkerish don't you think?"_

" _aww did miss rose not get any sleep. But that is not why I came. I came to well um--"_

In that moment there was a soft tap in my door. Okay do people have life's after hour haha. Why can't people just let others I don't know go to sleep. I was complaining to Christian about him whining and I'm doing the same thing uh..

We stood frozen. Okay option 1 open door let person come in and see Christian and maybe get us in an enormous trouble and loose my chances of being Lissa's guardian. Option 2: hide Christian in a drawer okay maybe not a drawer hmm or under the bed and hope no one accidentally drops something which will get me in much more trouble…I think option 2 is the best one..

"_Christian under the bed now!" _I panicly whispered. He hid under the bed with a smirk on his face. Oh god!

I walked the few steps that where left in my little room.. My hand clutched the door handle and move it sideways and then I opened it to see the person in the hallway. Uh oh it was Adrian but he wasn't alone he was with Lissa. Perfect a club meeting at night when I was suppose to be dreaming about Johnny Depp. I have no time alone.

"_hey guys…. what you up to at this time of day" _my voice broke twice. I cleared my throat.

"_well we came to talk to you" _I gave her a questioning look that was later replaced with a little of guilt. Even though she didn't like Christian: word around the academy **(A/N: haha " word around the academy… uh *ahem* sorry lost it bad joke ****J****) **was that she was with having some time with 'Aaron'. I still felt guilty for having her ex-boyfriend under my bed. I let a little giggle escaped my from my lips it was just the way the thought came that made it sound wrong.

"_I'm sorry I normally would be happy to talk to you both but well you got me in a wrong time"_

"_why rose what's wrong?" _this was Adrian's time to talk his eyes swept around my room.

"_NOTHING, I was just going to go to sleep" _I breath in and out but didn't exaggerate it for the fact that I didn't want them to think I was doing something that might cause me trouble. But hey it wasn't my fault so why am I doing this. A tiny voice in my head was saying something but it was just a faint whisper.

"_hey listen guys can we just talk tomorrow you know…I'm really tired, please"_

"_well okay but tomorrow okay then lets go Adrian"_

"_you keep going I catch up with you in a sec.. let me just tell rose something"_

"_okay bye night rose"_

"_bye Lissa" _I watched lissa leave and then I turned towards Adrian. I suddenly felt a all my emotions come back and I recalled the one where he kissed me.

"_okay little Dhampir what's wrong you seem a little shaken"_

"_I'm fine Adrian and I thought no more nicknames"_

" _I don't think I established that in the proposal"_

"_haha funny but still no more nicknames"_

" _aww your no fun"_

Lissa's impatient whistling made us stop talking.

"_okay then I guess that's my cue" _he just stood there I was expecting this so he leans in and pulls me to him but instead of kissing on the lips he kisses the very far side of the side of my lip. Damn I was teased. So I decide to get him in his own game. While he was pulling away I pull him from his shirt, he was obviously shocked for the expression on his face. I then place my hand on his cheek and move my face towards and then I shift my face and whisper in his ear.

"_no one can tease Rose Hathaway and just leave without suffering so ha! You just lost your game" _

I got to say that he was a little confused because when I said bye to him he was like bb-byee..

I closed the door ah fun. I totally forgot about Christian under my bed because he comes out and scared the hell out of me.

"_oh yess!! I scared the famous Rose Hathaway I think I deserve a medal"_

"_oh how about a better prizes how about a black eye on you right side.. At least girls will find you more hot"_

" _last thing I knew I was hot. I think I heard someone say that to me?" _were the hell is he going to with this. Please don't be what I think it is.

"_what do you mean"_

"_never mind"_

"_so Christian can you tell me why you came here other than get me in trouble"_

" _how would I get you in trouble?"_

I glared at him _" the point"_

"_I don't know I just felt like I needed to come and see you, but now I know what we can talk about"_

I just looked at him with a waiting expression

" _so you are going out with Adrian"_

"_how do you know"_

" _you can see a lot while your under a persons bed" _he was obviously being sarcastic but their was something that told me to think twice of what he was really saying or well what he meant.

"_AH! So its true."_

" _well um.. I don't think I should tell you. I mean that's why its called a 'personal life' "_

" _its okay you don't have to tell me… but I came here because I felt like I needed to come and talk to you.. Well I better be going. Sorry Rose that I woke you up"_

" _no wait I wasn't asleep I was actually burning some stuff" _he looked at me questionably.

'_I got a note or rather letter from Dimitri today. That might be why I didn't hear you and may be because I was hearing music" _

" _what was the note about?"_

" _well um he left a note in my room and so he was talking about taking me with him. And some other things."_

"_when you mean other things, is the end of the story right I wont get any more .." _

"_pretty much…"_

" _well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_christian am I kicking you out or something" _I looked a him and when I mean look was thatI really saw why Lissa like Christian. His jet black hair was messy just like Adrian's except longer and It was shaped in a very rocker style. The blue in his eyes gleamed a bit from the light outside. But hidden in those eyes their were filled with pain and loneliness and so many other things that just made me want to know him even more and his li-. Okay rose get a hold on yourself you like Adrian you are going out with Adrian TOMORROW. I can't believe I'm thinking this.

"_Rose?"_

"_what" _

"_nothing… no you are not kicking me out. I just though you needed some time alone."_

"_are you kidding me the last thing I want is to be alone"_

"_If you want I could stay with you"_ I looked at the ground trying to calm that little feeling I got in my stomach.

"_um if you want?"_

"_oh we should do something fun… oh do you have food?"_

I grinned at him while I went to retrieve the hidden food I had under the bed at the very edge.

"_you keep food in you room? Do ants come and eat it"_

" _no you just scared them away"_

"_very, very bad joke rose, you are not fit to be a comedian."_

" _whatever, besides isn't my career already chosen. Anyways I have the game rock band you wanna play"_

"_No! you have rock band"_

" _yeah everyone does. On second thought I don't think everyone since you don't have it. So are we going to play?"_

"_are you kidding me hell yeah" _we high fived each other.

We got the rock band and tried to connect the thing.

"_okay so the instructions say connect that one to the Tv"_

"_Christian I have not idea which one you mean. that's it I'm improvising"_ it apparently worked because the little rock band logo showed up. We high fived again but this time he intertwined our fingers and pulled me to the little couch to play.

"_okay we need to make a little bet or what--you-mu-call-it um oh yeah a dare"_

"_you're on bring it on flame dude"_

"_flame dude?"_

"_what that was the only nickname I came up with. Okay I had another one but it sucked"_

"_what was it ?"_

"_the torch oh and I was going to combine the thing to so the torch thing"_

"_that is a terrible nickname lets stick with flames dude makes me sound cool and sort of dangerous.. I think you need a new nickname little Dhampir"_

"_hey hey I don't like the nickname I almost killed Adrian for it" _he whispered something really low but I still heard it "_yeah right.. "_

"_okay lets start the game"_

"_so what is our bet?"_

"_if I win you have to pull a prank on one of the guardians take you pick there is stan , stan , stan, oh did I say stan"_

"_okay but If I win well lets just say things will get bad… I'm still thinking about it so you'll have to wait and do it"_

"_fine!" _this is not something I expected: for one I have on idea on what that is I will do and its kind of scaring me.

"_lets begin the games" __**(A/N: Oh this is going to get interesting at any moment I say go Christian or Rose ahh I don't know whichever one wins it will be awesome ….Muaaa ha ha) **_

**Well everyone this is where I say cut or in this case stop typing because I think I'm giving to much info… oh see I told you that my decision on the two amazing dudes is going haywire. GO CHRISTIAN AND ADRIAN!!*having little party* ummm… so I have to ask you something since my decision is very obtuse I ask of you if who would you pick of the two. Its just an little confussing and I just want you to be happy. I want happy review-ers! And last in for all thank you guys I hope you the best in you stories because that's what inspires me. Thank you, thank you. And remember please review thanks it's the little button. ByE BYE ~~~~TWILITEROKET!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys how are you!! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I sure did .'_'. haha.. Okay I have chapter 3 yes isn't that awesome. I want to thank all the people that review my little story thanks.. I thought you guys might react differently with dimitri's character overall I'm glad with the response I received when reading your reviews. I bet you are tired of me going on so I will narrow it down in my talking.. Haha. Thanks again to the reviewies. You guys are awesome…. Anyways back to the story we left off with rose and Adrian well their was not much of both of them together. I just wanted to change and see what she is going through and…. she did spend some time with Christian. So yup…. Now I present to you chapter 3..(.sorry this chapter was rushed took 3 days with 2 hours to make it decent or make it better than the last. So sorry In advance if rose doesn't sound like herself and also that goes to other characters)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot… It all belongs to Richelle Mead**_

I woke up and well I was more them shocked to find myself on my room floor. I try to get up but someone's hands are on me. I turn to see that Christian is lying next to me with his arm's wrapped around my waist. I try to move but that cause him to shift a little and start pulling me towards him. I can't say that something in me told me to take advantage of this situation wait what am I thinking? I decide to wake up Christian.

"_Hey Christian can you wake up and let go of me you are kind of crushing my ribs"_ I shook his shoulder to make him wake up. No luck. I continued doing that for awhile until I got an unintelligent response

"_please five more minutes. I'm tired" _oh he talks!

"_CHRISTIAN, WAKE UP!! And I'm not your own snooze alarm so get up" _I think I scared him because he got up and hit himself with my bookshelf. OWW! I think that hurt.

"_oww!!…Why you do that for?!!!"_ now I feel bad. Oh I'm so dead if he has a huge bruise in his forehead.

"_hey! You wouldn't get up and you were cutting my air supplies.. Anyways does it hurt really bad?"_

"_what you mean by 'does it hurt really bad?"_

"_well you kind of hit yourself with my bookshelf" _I gave him a questionable look.

" _jeez rose if you wouldn't have told me I probably wouldn't of know!… And It does hurt" _oh so he is using sarcasm on me. I felt all my guilt wash away replaced with anger. What is his problem.

Still rubbing the side of his forehead he turns to my bookshelf. While, I try to contain myself from hitting him myself this time rather than letting a freaking bookshelf get in my way. "_Why do you have a bookshelf, Rose. Not that I'm saying your dumb or anything its just that it's well awkward"_

I just looked at him. Then I realized something I didn't see earlier he was shirtless um well this is getting interesting. Uh oh. I turn towards the other direction trying to find some sort of distraction.

"_I thought I don't know I started getting interested in those things when you lend me the books from St. Vladimir and stuff." _**(A/N: haha I thought I add this was just for fun!! ;))**

" _that is why you have a book called __strange angels__?"_

"_oh hey don't bash the book if you haven't read it. The girl is very pessimistic__but hey her dad was a zombie"_

"_really and I bet the boyfriend is a werewolf"_

"_yeah he is although they are not boyfriend and girlfriend they are just friends"_

"_hmm It doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would be, do you mind if I read it"_

"_you read?" _I was now looking at the floor but trying to not ogle. I decide to looked up carefully. He wasn't facing me that was good it would kill me if he did. he had his back to me but I still could see his back. He wasn't that physically build but he also didn't look like most Moroi's in this school. He torso was wider than that of others and well I had to admit he looked nice. Then again, the word nice didn't fit the description. I was caught of guard when he turned and saw me seeing him.

"_what? Do I have something on me?"_

"_huh? No I wasn't-- wait. why are you shirtless in my dorm?"_

"_I… sorry it's just that I spilled some thing on my shirt. By the way do you have a shirt that is a little big or something" _yeah and I had a tea party with Freddy.

" _nope!"_

"_can you at least try to look for one?"_

"_nope" _I said while popping the 'p'

" _fine but I have to stay like this" _I don't mind I thought. What am I thinking. _Having feelings for Christian_ oh gosh that's it. I might be starting to go crazy.

I stood up and felt stiff for sleeping at the floor. I look at the floor and see a lot of junk food scatter around the room and the rockband still turned on. Which reminded me .

" _Christian by the why you owe me something." _this was going to be interesting to see.

"_I don't owe you-oh crap I thought that you would forget. Do I really have to prank Stan."_

"_hey I gave you some fair options"_

"_no miss I-don't-forget you said something and then was like pick their is stan, Stan, Stan. So it was clear" _

"_I did say that. What are you whimping out?"_

"_are you kidding me of course not, besides I already have a plan"_

"_your going to do it. Oh it has to be done next week so you better be a good prankster! Oh This is the first time that I don't wanna kill you"_ I run and hug him forgetting that he is shirtless. I pulled away.

"_So.."_

" _I think we should clean this place up."_

"_yeah…"_

**A hour later….**

"_finally. I swear I thought we'd never finish."_

"_Christian"_

"_yeah"_

"_Never mind can you now put you shirt on besides it doesn't look that dirty. You can change when you get to your room, please I need to go somewhere… wait why am I begging I can kick you out. So bye" _I stared waving.

" _what does me being shirtless disturb yo-" _I didn't expect for the next thing to happened. As Christian was trying to put on his shirt, Lissa walks in on us.

"_hey Rose I came t-" _she stopped mid-sentence and just looked at me and then a shirt-tugging Christian apparently this was going down hill really fast.

"_what the HELL!! Is he doing here rose!!"_ I just looked at her. not understanding what she meant. I shook my head to think straight I needed to tell her and make her understand. **(A/N: Ooooo!!! Man that sucks!) **

"_he came over to pay rockband! that's all!"_

"_you think I will believe you. __Christian__ is in __you're__ room. I cant believe this you went after my boy-"_**(A/N: she is judging rose for her rep. ouch that is pure crap)**

"_woo-wooh-wooh, you are the only one thinking wrongly of us."_ I turn towards Christian and give a glare that said_ do something._

"_I had NOTHING to do with Rose" _I looked at him questionably

He looks at me "_that's not what I meant" _I just look at him and all that is roaming my head is _wow I really want to kill you right now._

"_you know what…I'm fine besides some of us have plans. So if you will leave that would be perfect because I'm a second away from strangling both of you. SO OUT!!"_ I didn't dare look at them and because I felt like I would control my tears anymore.

"_Rose I didn't mean to judge you it's just" _through the bond I could feel her panic but I wasn't going to listen this time because it was always them every single time.

"_I'm fine but I want to be alone so leave, please" _I turned to go to my little bathroom shutting the door behind me and leaving the "happy couple" enjoy their misery because I sure was tired of it.

I decided to call the only person that I might be able to talk to now and probably be quiet form problem.

"_hello" _a voice on the other lined answered.

"_what you didn't expected me to call you ivashkov?"_

"_hey lit-Rose what can I help you with"_

"_wow you sounded like a concierge"_

"_I might be rose but only yours. You know I will always be there if you need me"_

" _thanks Adrian. Then can you do something for me?"_

"_you say it I'll do it"_

"_thanks bob the builder, Can you come over for me earlier today you know for our um d-date"_

"_yeah sure when and why" _I was hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"_long story short. I haven't seen you since yesterday and you needed to tell me something" _this was true I was wondering why Lissa and him wanted to talk to me.

"_oh right when do I pick you up?"_

"_can it be now"_

"_um sure yeah okay give me a minute or 5" _

"_fine.. But no more than 5 or else I call it quits"_

"_of course not little Dhampir…love you"_

"_love you.. Now bye" _he said bye and I decided to get cleaned up. I stood up from my bathroom floor and went outside. Opening the door I look to see that no one is my room. Nope all clear. I went and opened my drawer and pull out a black silk shirt with a pair of grey jeans that were my favorite pair. I then race and went to take a rushed shower.

I was done in less then 8 minutes hmm world-record. Uh oh Adrian I rush to change while get out the bathroom to a tapping in my door . Running to answer It flung the door open but there is no one at the door. I was about to close the door when I look down and see a wide but narrow box with a note taped on it. Looking up to see the hall empty hmm strange. I pick up the package and come back in my room. Examining the box and the envelope I see neat hand-writing written on it. Still examining the note I hear a knock on the door. I place the box on top of the drawer and go to answer the door.

"_oh hey little Dhampir ready."_

"_hey I thought you weren't going to be late"_

"_I wasn't but I had to change our plans.. And now I'm here"_

"_well I'm not ready yet I forgot to dry my hair. Do you mind waiting"_

"_nah that's okay I'll wait… so are you going to invite me in?"_ he said seductively

"_nah I don't think so"_

"_I think I can change your mind"_

"_haha not really" _before I knew what he was doing he pulls me towards him and put his hand on my cheek and his lips moved closer to mine. He lips finally touch mine and the sensation was just indescribable it was a mix of love and want. I had to pull away because I was breathless.

"_did I change your mind little Dhampir" _he was also breathing hard.

"……._you can come in…" _wow

"_are you okay did my kissing you leave you breathless"_

"_why don't you ask yourself that….let me just finish drying my hair and we can leave" _oh gosh I sounded like Lissa. Thinking of her made me feel guilty for how I treated her. I have to apologize I don't want her to be depressed especially now. **(A/N: just wanted to say that I don't hate lissa its just It helps the story. Don't worry I wont make her the evil Queen to be like a certain queen we know.. From the book I mean ****J****)**

**A couple of minutes later…..**

We were already out of my dorm. We spent the couple of minutes arguing because Adrian didn't want to tell me where we were going. I was a little mad and well scared for the fact that it was my first date with Adrian **(A/N: I thought in putting her first date in all why? IDK something that came and left ;) )**

"_come on Adrian tell me"_ oh my gosh I'm begging Rose Hathaway doesn't beg.

"_nah-uh you need to be patient little dhampir. Trust me I will not fail you" _I glared at him.

"_fine…"_

A couple minutes later and we were on the side of the academy were their was a pond**(A/N: to go-e)** it was very simple but on the side their was a table nicely decorated with white and burgundy coverings **(A/N:I had to look that up I don't think tablecloth was so appealing haha) **on it their was a candle lit and a single rose. I liked it but I felt a little uncomfortable. **(A/N: sorry guys I'm terrible at describing settings try thought)**

"_so what do you think rose?"_

"_you called my rose. Wow!" stalling _said that little voice in my head.

"_yeah thought you would like me better if I stopped my nickname for you"_

"_oh I.."_

"_you never answered my question"_

"_what question"_

"_do you like what I did for you…"_

"_yeah I think its nice but why the single rose?"_

"_I'll tell you later. Come on little dhampir"_

"_I thought you were dropping the nickname" _he just looked at me not in I'm checking you out way but in noticing the way I act and admiring it.

"_are you gonna continue drooling"_

"_haha funny little dhampir…come on" _he got me by the hand and lead me to the table that was on the edge of the pond.**(A/N: sounds like he is going to throw her over a cliff at the edge of the cliff ….*shakes head*) **We sat down and he pored himself some vodka. I just glared at him, he noticed the glare and got the bottle and threw in the pond water. Nice

"_you are not going in there and getting it right"_

"_no I rather stay with you" _he went serious when he said that. I felt something tug on my heart and made my throat dry. I felt relief that I knew that he really cared about me and I knew all the pain I caused everyone for leaving. at this point I made a promise that I wouldn't hurt anyone well of course emotionally for physically only if the got me mad.

**The next day..**

There where a lot of things I didn't know from Adrian Ivashkov and I realize how he was something different from what I've seen in every Royal I have talked to or met. It was morning or for us it was and we still didn't have classes **(A/N: I'm so confused on there schedule is day for them night or night for day…ahhh! So we stick with no it was 7 am because its different O-O)** I couldn't sleep and It was strange but my thoughts would come up with two people I don't think of frequently well not until today. I felt something for Adrian or rather became closer to know him. He was a complete different person than what he acts as. We talked for hours neither of us needing the silence for us to feel satisfied. I didn't know much from Adrian until yesterday it turned out he had a sister that was older than him, he talked about her with such fondness that I felt drawn from the way his lips move**(Ooo..) **although he didn't talk much of his mother I saw that he really loved her even thought his dad didn't get along with Adrian. I knew that I was starting to feel something for Adrian but there was something holding me back and it stopped me throughout the whole time and it still is.

I got up from my bed and went to take a shower It was cold and I bet people were still snoring there butts off. I was about to go in to my shower when someone knocks on my door. Gosh what is it with people wanting to talk to me at this time.

"_ah!"_ I went to the door and flung it open _"there better be a good reason for them knocking at my door at this time because I'm freaking tried" .._

"_are you talking to yourself?" _great Christian. He was leaning on the side of my door with a hand running through his hair. I could see a bruise on his right side of his forehead. It was a faint purple color. Ahh he got hit hard

"_what are you doing here?" _isn't it always weird that when you are thinking of a person that persons ends up begin in front of your door the next minute.

"_I came to talk to you now and I don't want any 'I'm busy' or leave me alone. Can I come in"_

I looked at him he was dressed in black jeans and a black and white shirt that said "music" and had headphones over it was a black leather jacket.

"_no!….and now you can leave." _I was about to close the door when I heard what he said

"_sorry for what happened I didn't mean to cause any problems between lissa and you" _I left the door open and took a step back. I knew what he meant but that was not what I wanted to hear. He pushed open the door to look at me fully on the face but didn't come in.

"_its fine… you can leave now with a better concussions knowing nothing can affect you in going out with lissa."_

"_wait…what ?"_

"_I mean that's why you came here right that way lissa will know that you had nothing to do with me, even thought its true that you had nothing to do with me I mean. So don't worry I'll tell her" _I've never felt so weak before why is it with him I feel like I'm fragile . **(A/N: umm.. Well this very awkward. I'm not trying to make rose the sick puppy. Will fix .'_'.)**

"_no that's not why I came. I'm confused for what I want. I know lissa has moved on trust me I mean I heard she was going with out with Aaron"_

"_So what I'm your re-bound" _wait what did I just say. I scold at the floor.

"…_umm" _he is really thinking about this.

_Awkward silence.._

I guess I was the one that has to break the silence because it was getting irritating. "_I didn't mean what I said.. I was joking"_

" _I know…."_

"_do you want to came in" _what am I thinking. He'll probably leave anyway.

"_your not going to kill me right and say that it was a accident right" _at this I had to laugh Christian out of all of the people I knew didn't cringe when I threaten to break his nose now I don't know.

" _they would know its me so come in before you freeze"_

"_remember fire element" _he pointed to himself.

"_does that still keep you warm" _

'_I… a little" _I laughed.

" _I haven't seen you laugh in a long time. Well I did but that was before the whole um attack"_

"_yeah…. Well are you going to come in, my room is getting cold"_

"_yeah sorry"_

" _no more sorry because I already heard more than I get in a month." _He came in and sat on my bed. I sat next to him. I felt comfortable not having us need to communicate to make us feel better. This was completely different from what I experienced with Adrian.

"_oh hey I brought you something" _he reached into his pocket.

"_I'm guessing it's not food right. Darn I'm hungry" _he stared laughing I didn't find it funny obviously he didn't know I get cranky when I don't get food quickly.

"_ha ha.. No I brought you this, thought it might be a 'I'm sorry' gift. I don't know if it helps" _he handed it to me. I looked to see in my palm there is a little silver thin-band ring with a little aquamarine rhinestone. It was simple but I liked it for the fact that it didn't involve anything that had a rose.

"_thanks but why and how did you get this?"_

"_no trust. Its not real so don't worry. As for where I got it it's my secret" _he placed finger on his lips and made a poor imitation of locking his lips and locking it. Then put the invisible key on his pocket. "_ don't worry I didn't steal it or anything" _he smirks

"_Does that mean you are not going to talk all day" _

"_haha funny no I still can talk just the other thing is kept a secret"_

"_did they give you any guarantee on that lock." _giving him my man-eater smile. He just looked at me. Looking down I realize we more much closer to each other than we were before. I couldn't stop myself something was pulling me in. All I could see was the way his lips where shaped and how all I wanted was to feel them upon mine. I made myself focus back to reality. I started to pull away but his hand stopped me and I lost myself. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled my to him. I saw that it was difficult for me to escape but I didn't want to move. His lips finally touched mine. This kiss was peaceful but also full of want.

"_Christian"_

"_yeah" _we spend a couple of minutes talking after kiss. Both of us looking at the ceiling and laying flat on the bed.

"_What do I do?"_

_**Sorry guys had to stop.. **_

**I realize I haven't written much about Adrian/Rose but well I'm going completely insane with this ending. Not it just well I'm trying not to make this story suck and also it make it my cool ending. I'm not done yet I still have probably a little more that 7 or more chapters! I liked making this chapter even though it was most of those two and I apologize.. Oh before I forget. I'm also putting this in capital letter why IDK… I PUT A POLL FOR THE STORY THAT WAY TO KNOW HOW THE STORY GOES I MEAN THE ENDING AND GUESS WHAT YOU GET TO CHOSE!…of course if no one vote I will just choose that's okay. but please please with a Adrian or christian on the top vote that's all I'm asking is vote and review people because I love review they make my day I'm not kidding this rain is freezing my mood.. *glares at window* anyways that's all hope you love the story or rather chapter and review people and also vote on the poll go to my profile I mean mine not yours that way I wont confuse you.. Anyways bye bye HAPPY EASTER!!. …bye~~~ TWILITEROKET!!.**

**P.S keep on writing stories guys I love the stories people post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- **

**Hey guys how's it been?! Thanks for reviewing chapter 3... I want to thank the people that reviewed overall the story such as Vampirebookaddict, celesteozeraBH, christiansrose, EmLovesYouu, vamp-girl 649, hotnerd.. Thanks for reviewing! If I forgot someone I apologize.... So yup… well then lets get on with the story we left off with Rose and Christian kissing and her and Adrian having a date (I know that the date didn't sound like one sorry and their wasn't much to it so I apologize). Then Christian gives Rose a ring.. Well I'm done… here is chapter 4 …enjoy!..**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all VA belongs to Richelle Mead.. *cries***_

Chapter 4

_Life is hard and over the minutes, it gets harder…_

I have to say that I never really thought of falling in love with two people that I hated the most. For one Adrian was my support ladder the one that helped me forget of my problems. While Christian was something different, he understood of what I had gone through or was going through. Over the week I thought my life is those tough lives and it is but it's completely different from what it was before. I just felt like I was trapped and now I didn't know what to do. I tried to ignore Christian as much as possible while; which didn't help. as I knew Adrian was a good person, even for what he was. But I still fell unsure of what I was doing.

Coming out of Slavic art , I gather all my things and head to door but stopped; feeling a tug in the bond _Rose, I need to talk to you. Please I know your still mad. We can talk at mine dorm. _walking out I spied her with some royals.. What is she doing with them?. She see's me looking at her and gives me a sad smile. I nod to her. She excuses herself and comes to talk to me. I see that everyone turns to look at us both, I shoot then mad glares _don't they have something to do?…._

"_hi Rose…" _she said in a small voice

"_hi, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine" _I focused more on her thoughts to get an insight on what she was really thinking but I was block. She might be getting better at keeping me out of her head. I wasn't mad I was surprised for the fact that she was learning more of what she was specialized in.

"_oh… come on lets go talk" _we started walking towards her room having small talk on the way. When we got there she sat down on her bed and I sat on a chair nearby. Her room was as simple as mine except hers was a little more decorated and it didn't look as isolated as mine. It had beige walls with a bed on the left edge of the side of the wall. The bed had a light blue comforter and dark blue pillows.. On the far right edge there was a desk with a laptop placed on top of it **(A/N: I decided she likes blue or any shade of blue. I don't remember if they said she liked a color .'_'.) (oh yeah it's pink but I well lets stay with blue)**

"_Rose I wanted to apologize for what I said… I didn't mean to judge you it was just that I felt--"_

"_jealous" _I finished for her.. I didn't mean to make its sound snarky it was more as into getting her to feel better. "_don't worry I understand"_

"_I talked to Christian after we left your room. He wanted to stay but I thought you might be too mad to talk to us." _

" _I was"_

"_you were.." _she raised a eyebrow

"_its fine. Don't worry about me"_

"_Rose do you really like him?" _ah, questions we always have them.

"_what?" _I didn't want to hear this so I played dumb. I don't think I fooled her.

"_I'm asking you a very simple question that you have to answer" _she said. In her voice you could hear full authority.

"_umm.." _I fumbled. Think! do I really love him or is it just a fling?

"_do you feel something for Christian?_

"_I do but these days I don't know what they are" _looking down I started to think of came to sit next to me on the bed.

"_I'm sorry rose… If you really like him you should talk to him. I know he'll understand… I also think he feels the same"_

"_thanks for making me feel better, but I really don't know what to do" _I examined my hands.

"_I know how you feel and trust me I would feel the same as well but I also need to tell you something."_

"_what?" _trying to get into her head I was instantly blocked. _How is she doing that?_

"_I still love Christian and you know that its not easy to let go." _that brought me back to thinking of Dimitri. I just wished that everything bad that was going on would just disappear, but apparently that wish wasn't heard.

"_aren't you going out with Aaron again?" _I was a little shocked at what I said.

" _I am going out with Aaron but I guess it hard to leave someone behind. When you still love them" _she turn to look from me to stare at the ground.

"_are you mad?"_

"_lissa you know me right?" _

"_of course"_

"_then why do you keep asking me that question. I can't control what you are thinking or who you like. I understand that you like him. But you of all people should know that I wouldn't judge you. "_

" _I know. I'm asking you this because I feel as though we are becoming more distant" _she looked at me and through the bond I felt the sadness.

"_hey its okay."_ I said hugging her.

" _we have very confusing lives." _this for one wasn't a lie.

"_yeah we do" _her sadness lightened up a bit and i felt a difference in the bond as well. I decided to change the subject by asking her about something else that was bugging me.

"_hey lissa, what where you doing with the Royal snobs?" _

"_well you know how I'm the only person in the Dragomir line left. I was selected to be queen" _she straighten up.

"_woow, what,….really" _that something.

"_yeah and the queen thought I should hang out with important people that can help me when I rule" _I just looked at her shocked.

"_so you have to hang out with Royal-teenagers that barely know what is the word 'hola' in Spanish. I mean really I think there more clueless then they act, take Jesse for example" _she just shook her head.

"_you know I'm right" _I laughed so did she. She checked the time and swore.

"_oh crap I have to go." _She said.

"_for what its not even curfew?" _

"_it's not that it's just that I have to go somewhere for the queen"_

"_that queen annoys the hell out of me"_ I spat.

"_oh come on I hate her too and I have to see her constantly so say you're lucky" _

"_right."_ …_ "Okay then I guess I'll see you later. I have to get ready to go see a prank be done" _I smiled

"_what are you going to do, Rose?" _horror replaced the other expression on her face.

"_I'M not doing anything. Christian is going to pull a prank on Stan!" _I clapped.

"_what?…whatever I need to go… don't get in trouble" _she and I got up and left her room.

I just laugh "_like I said before I'm not going to do the prank just gonna watch…"_

**Christian's POV** **(this is the first time I do Christian's POV and if it doesn't sound like him. I apologize ****J****)**

I knew I wasn't that good at using compulsion but hey, it was once that I tried its not like I'm dead. I was outside, near a pond staring at the Montana weather. Today of all days was sunny but not much. I love the way the warmth of the sun felt on me. Getting up I started walking to the academy entrance. I was thinking in what to do to pull a prank on stan. Somehow, I felt that was going to be impossible. I had no idea what I was going to do, which I think I was going to suck at doing. I started thinking of my Stan plan** (A/N: wasn't meant to rhyme.)**

walking inside with a grin in my face. I looked around and tried to see if I could find guardian alto. I circled the cafeteria and hide behind a trash can. Shaking my head I think _I have a terrible hiding spot._ I wait about half an hour. I decide I given up but then I spy him coming out of the headmistress office. _perfect!_ he then went inside the cafeteria. Looking at the hall I feel someone behind me but I decide to ignore him.

"_that's a terrible place to hide you know. no wonder you sucked at hide and seek when you where a kid. You gave yourself away."_ I turn to see Rose staring at me with her hands on her hips and a mocking smile. I could see that she wore the ring I gave her. She leans down and looks me full on the face. I give her a evil smile.

"_remember the prank.."_

"_hell yeah… why do you think I came." _she smiled. I loved the way she smiled at me.

"_to look at me"_ I mocked.

"_other than that."_ she rolled her eyes. She was wearing some navy blue skinny jeans with a purple short sleeved shirt and simple purple flat on. Her hair was down. The light hit her face and you could see the way her eyes shined the brown in them made me want to drown in them.

"_oh flame dude how's your bruise"_ she smirked but I saw a little of remorse on her face. I touched the right of my forehead. It was almost gone but I hid it behind my hair.

"_its better. don't worry your bookshelf didn't kill me. Which is good because I thought you might_" she glared at me. "_I was joking"_

"_really" _I shook my head. I liked getting her mad.

"_haha I don't believe you" _I pouted at her. She just stared.

"_that's not fair everyone likes pulling that card on me" _she turned her head. I turned to see if my target was already out the cafeteria. In that second I see him head out. I get up and turn to rose.

"_Rose I need you to distract Stan for me for a little while. Come on. I will join you in a minute or two. I have to check something." _she glared at me.

"_what! that's your prank not mine and anyways I came to watch not to contribute" _frowning I looked at her.

"_fine… but I expect this prank to be a good one!" _I just smiled evilly and kissed on her cheek.

"_I warned you" _she said as she ran to catch up with Stan. I head to the cafeteria and went straight to the door that was on the far right edge. There wasn't many people in the cafeteria some students that hung their and the staff. Trying not to get caught I made myself look inconspicuous and instead of heading to the door I went to a table near the door. Some people where sitting there including Eddie. I chat with him quickly but shot a look at the door and saw a fire alarm. I told him I had to leave he asked me if I see Rose to tell her that Adrian wanted to talk to her. _why did he want to talk to her?. _I walked out and saw Rose with Stan in the middle of the hall. Stan didn't seem to be to pleased at being caught in his break to talk but he seemed to ignore it. They both seemed to be caught up in an intensive conversation. I then walked up to them or rather ran.

**Rose's POV **

I can't believe I have to actually help him with his prank. I mean really is it that hard to get a freaking hamster and put it in his pants. Its so much easier! Although I didn't really know what he was doing, man I wonder what he's up to.

"_hey Stan!" _I yelled while catching up to him. We where at the middle of the hall when I called at Stan people stared. _Man really do they have nothing to do…get a life._

"_what do you want Rose?" _he scorned at me. Jeez

"_I came to say hi" _he just looked at me.

"_hi" _this is awkward. "_listen rose I need to go. Not to be rude but I'm needed" _haha he is trying not to be rude really. Obviously there is still a little of dislike toward me. Man this guy need some help or at least need someone to occupy his time because apparently strigoi bore him to dead, haha get it death, strigoi…uuuhhh.

"_wait" _come on I needed to distract him, then again why was I doing this?. Some little voice in me was answering that question but It was a soft sound that I could barely hear but It seemed distant.

"_look rose some of us have to work, you know. I know you think that supervising teenagers is some easy work well guess what its not. Imagine yourself surround by little 5 year old, a huge crowd of them say twenty.. How would you feel?"_ wow that was weird and at one point I thought Adrian was crazy but at least Adrian had a reason. Stan not so much, but I did understand that it is difficult to try and get along with kid that were younger than he was.

"_Hey Stan can I ask you something?" _I didn't even know why I thought that but I felt compelled to ask him. He just waited for me to continue.

"_Did you talk to d-dimitri while he was in the academy" _I winced trying not to imagine Dimitri and his threatening notes.

"_look rose…" _he looked uncomfortable he didn't think I would ask him this, neither did I but I guess I was just simply curious. "_I didn't talk much to dimitri. He was those people that seemed to enjoy being alone I did however see what it did to him. Being unsocial I mean. trust me now he is in peace, and I know that you don't like talking about it and I'm no one to judge what happened between him and you. But I would think that he would want you to move on " _he obviously wasn't aware of what I had received but I did understand what Stan tried to mean I guess I never thought that or maybe I did but I was blinded by so many things that they got stacked up in my head and over the time continued growing making me not see what it is I was doing.

"_Why do you say I should move on?" _I said

"_Because rose haven't you seen how you changed. Not everyone stays the same but you know there is this saying it's like they say time heals all wounds."_ And yet there isn't enough time in the world to heal that wound. In that moment, I saw a glimpse of grief come from him. I wonder where that came from. I then heard footsteps that were rushing towards us. I turn to see that it was Christian.

"_Hey rose, Guardian Stan" _Christian stare turned from polite to complete seriousness.

"_what are you doing?" _whispering I saw his expression. He looked funny. I saw little glimpses of sweat forming on his forehead. Oh, crap is he using compulsion. ah

"_I'm trying to concentrate. I think its working" _he gritted his teeth.

"_not really…" _Stan said.. Christian turned to look at me and the most strangest thing happened we both turned to see Stan go completely still. Christian then turn to focus more and said.

"_Listen you are going to go buy a bathing suit, I recommend a pink pock-dotted bikini not bathing suit. Then you will put it on in front of everyone while singing the song that goes 'ice, ice baby' I recommend you bring a boom box "_**(A/N: I felt so old school with boom box anyways continuing with story (: )**wow can you say weird. Christian then goes to sit down in a nearby bench in the almost empty hall. Of course, some people were outside not all. I went to go sit with him while Stan went out the academy door a little beyond dazed.

"_You used compulsion on HIM!" _I didn't believe it.

"_to hard to believe, eh"_ he looked at me "_you had no hope in me, man that hurts." _smiling he leaned back on the bench.

"_no it was just plain weird; for it to work…last time it didn't."_ still looking at him I saw that he seemed a little more different then the last time I saw him. He looked or seemed much more stable and happier. Like he had something or someone to feel that way. Like there was something that made him go through the days, day after the other.

"_what?, what's wrong?" _looking at me I could see how blue his eyes were and how they some times looked hazel in the sun. the way he would roll his eyes when I would say something sarcastic…_no I couldn't think this not even after I sort of knew my feelings for him. I just couldn't. _

"_nothing…can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer it." _

"_I don't mind. Go ahead."_ I leaned back as well.

"_you seem different. Much more up beat. Can I ask why?" _He just smirked at me and shook his head.

"_I don't know. Why? Do I seem different to YOU?" _something in his eyes answer my question. I turned to look down.

" _now Rose your turn. Why haven't I seen you? Your either to busy or something, what happened to the training..?"_

"_Like you just said I been busy and well I been training with Alberta." _just recently had Alberta told me that we would continue our training classes and she would replace Dimitri. I still felt that pain coursing through my heart every time I would think of him, but I was happy that Alberta was helping me with my training.

"_I guess that's a good excuse but I haven't seen you or anything. You don't even say a simple hello to me. " _He really did look hurt but how could I tell him that I was avoiding him because every time I was with him I would get this weird sensation of just wanting him holding me and never letting go. Even now, I was fighting with myself. "_Hey when is Stan doing his show for us?" _I said this to distract him but also myself.

"_What, oh right dang. I think in a minute now."_ he stood up and turn to looked at me." _come on Rose"_ he extended his hand to help me up. I took hold of his arm and got up.

"_Thanks" _we started heading to the academy's cafeteria. I was so beyond confused. What are we doing here?. "_Christian what are we doing at the cafeteria. I thought we where going to go outside" _I whispered in his ear "_you know to trick Stan."_

"_Oh, trust me we are.. I just need to go do something" _his expression suddenly changed. "_you know you don't have to come. You could leave if you want that way you don't have to get in trouble." _

'_Christian, really I wanted to come, or else I wouldn't even of been here" _

"_Haha…I guess you right"_ his laugh was like a melody, quiet and peaceful.

We arrive at a door on the far edge of the cafeteria. He then places his hand on the alarm and pulls it. Everyone starts running, the people looking like in any minute the might go insane. _Come on some of you are vampires, get a grip_.

"_This was your prank, genius." _smirking I looked at him. "_I'm joking"_

"_right, and no we have to go outside to see the end of this fiasco"_ he pulled me with him.

As we exit the academy door, we see a huge crowd of students looking a particular thing. That thing ended up being no other than Stan. His shirt was off while putting on a bikini top on then he proceeds in taking his pants off and put the bikini bottom on. He turns on the boom box and starts dancing to the song _"ice, Ice baby" _everyone starts bursting in laughter. Apparently, not everyone 'liked' Stan.. Alberta rushes to Stan but she see that he does not respond, she then slaps him and he comes out of his trance with a bewildered face. He looks down and see's himself in the pink bikini, he obviously didn't like that color on him.

"_wow" _both Christian and me said.

"_this is insane. Who knew Stan could pull-off that style."_ Christian turns to look at me with a big smile on his face.

"_We pulled it off" _I high-fived him.

"_Not quite" _a feminine voice said behind us. We turned to see……

**Oooo I'm evil…lol. Sorry for leaving you with a cliff on the story but I think this was going to be a good transition to the next chapter and also because I'm really tired and it's really late.**.***looks at clock*…anyways thanks for reading… I'm sorry for it to take me that long to write this chapter it was just I wasn't happy with the way it came out in the end…so I redid it. Anyways did you love it? Hate it? (hate cliffs on stories, me too) just think its really bizarre? Tell me REVIEW my awesome reviewers!….almost forgot should I bring back Dimitri?(I am but should it be in this chapter or on another one?) Or should something bad happen causing for rose to do something in where she has to choose what path to take! Review…well thanks for reading guys…I really appreciate it, really I do! Thanks thanks and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy I can't believe I've done 5 chapters (including this one) AHHH!….anyways back to the topic of the story/chapter!… I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 4!..if it was a little confusing I'm totally 100% sorry! But hey love that you guys took your time to review my chapter's really. I appreciate your guy's commentary!.. (I'm over-joyesed today) so we left off with rose and christian trying to prank stan…they did and Christian used compulsion (awesome) for the second time and it worked ….anyway causing for Stan to not know what he was doing. But something happens (dun, dun dummm)…...and this is were we go!.. Bye guys!**

_**Disclaimer: Like every other chapter, I don't know any of the Vampire Academy….*sniffs***_

"_we pulled it off" I high-fived him._

"_not quite" a feminine voice behind us.. We turned to see….._

KIROVA!. This can't get any worse.

"_so you jokester did this. Come with me, now!" _I swear you could see smoke coming out of her ears. Not the best reaction from her it was a warning to run. Frankly we had no other choice but to listen to her.

"_what, we didn't even doing anything…evil!" _okay we pranked someone into doing something against their will.. So what their are worst things that are going around harming and they don't get in trouble._ Rose be reasonable!_ oh shut up.

"_Oh really. You thing humiliating a guardian especially someone like guardian Alto is something we should just blow off. Well I guess that solves everything" _I rolled my eyes. Christian steps up to look at headmistress Kirova.

"_Look headmistress Kirova. Rose didn't do anything, it was all my idea. Really she had nothing to do with it. Besides I think that Stan actually liked that bikini." _oh gosh his sarcasm is so not needed….I was shock though that he actually care about me. Well to get me out of doing some more 'community service'.

"_listen, let me tell you something"_ ugh she was speaking to us like children, hello I think we're older than that, don't you think?. "_I want you both in my office now or you will be dealing with more time to add to your already busy schedule. Got it! I don't want to hear anymore. I will see you there and if you are not there after I'm done cleaning up YOUR mess. I swear you kids might regret it."_ with that she stormed of to the front campus field..

"_well we're screwed"_ Christian said. That was not funny. No matter if ten seconds ago he was saving my butt from kirova.

"_. I swear I'm this close to choke you!…" _we already started walking to Kirova's office.

"_really! Is that all you want to do" _he started picking up his pace and came to a stop in front of some chairs on the right side their was a door labeled _Headmistress Kirova… _sitting down I moved my chair a bit.

"_yes! I swear if you don't move you chair right now you are going to end up in the morning wishing you hadn't messed with me!" _I didn't know why I was acting like this. I felt even more guilty that he has to deal with me today. Instead of moving or running, he moved his chair near me. He moved his hand into mine and I could feel the warmth coming from his skin.

"_I'm sorry about getting you into this. I mean in trouble" _

"_no I'm sorry its just.. I don't know what it is that makes me like this. It's all so confusing my feelings or emotions I mean." _part of that was true because I didn't know what I felt but the other part of me knew that I just ached for Christian but I kept denying it to myself. I talked with lissa about my feelings for him but I couldn't let my almost love life take over me guarding lissa. That might be considers weird since we where best friends. But I was raised knowing that one day I would be her guardian.

"_hey not everyone is perfect. Maybe some people think they are but their wrong because they never really know what is the matter with them." _after that he didn't say anything else. We then were told to go into Kirova's office and wait inside.

**20 minutes later! (A/N: background music…lol)**

"_so now that we got this all settled you both will be doing something productive with you spare time. So I recommend you not to whine unless you want to volunteer more time and I'm hoping that their isn't a next time or else" _I think that kirova could be a nice person when she wanted to but since she didn't like us we didn't see that nice person in her. in other words she hates us so much she is going to make us work in the church while suspending us for 2 days! Oh fun! But she didn't give us the day off but rather makes us go help father Andrew with his cleaning…again!

"_so what do we do now?" _we where just coming out of Kirova's office with our moods all drained.

"_can we go eat. Come on I'm starving..I heard there was still some left over doughnuts"_

"_that is not going to make me go!" _okay I'm a sucker for doughnuts but I wasn't that much in the mood to go.

" _I don't know I think eddie said they had chocolate ones" _that won me over. We walked over to the cafeteria and go in line. I took at least two. I don't think they noticed or cared. A couple of minutes later Christian told me something rather interesting.

"_oh I forgot..umm eddie told me to tell you that Adrian was looking for you. I think he said something about wanting to talk to you" _he shrugged making a little of his hair move to his face. We were sitting down in a table that was more distant than the others.

"_oh really that's great. I should probably go talk to him. Nah I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm to tired" _I know I was lying but I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Wait why does it matter, it's not like he cares right?

"_okay rose then I'll see you later…bye"_ he got up and left. His walk was a bit slouchy sort of like he was holding a tremendous weight in his shoulder and couldn't do anything to sustain the weight.

Heading back to my dorm. I feel like someone was following me I turn to see who was behind me but I don't see anyone. I walk a bit faster and close the door behind me. While laying on my bed I turn to look at my dresser and on top of it was a rectangular box, getting up I get the box and examine it. In it was a rose but it was wilted on the bottom near the stems end was a note. This note reminded me of the other notes I gotten just recently. I opened it franticly and looked at the end of the letter said _love D. _of course love means something different to him, I ripped the letter and threw it in the trash with the flower in the box. I lost track of time and decided to go to sleep with my thoughts swirling to unconsiousness.

Morning or well morning to me came earlier than expected. It was Saturday and I wasn't that thrilled for the fact that today began my community work. Lazily I grabbed a black shirt with some navy blue pants and walked into my shower. Turning on the warm water I took my clothes off and got in the shower. After washing up I changed and headed out to go meet up with father Andrew.

"_hey rose wait up" _I felt a déjà vu. This was like what happened last time, when I had just come from Russian. Except now I felt something different.

"_hey, how are you?" _Christian approached me. today he was dresses in some blue pants with a black shirt over it he wore a black leather jacket. Some one that might of passed by might of thought we agreed to dress the same today. I just laughed.

"_what's so funny?" _he had a smirk on his face like he was guessing what I was thinking. He then looks me over and examines himself.

"_apparently we pick the same thing to wear." _he said letting a stream of laughter come out.

"_pretty much" _we proceeded and came to a stop in front of some tall heavy looking doors that lead to the inside of the church. The bad thing was the church was closed so we couldn't go inside leaving us to wait outside and suffer in the cold Montana weather.

"_I hope he gets here soon. I don't want to spend my day here." _he snorts

"_is it really that bad being here with me?" _no

"_well-" _I was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching us; Father Andrew.

"_hello. Well how are you miss Hathaway and Mr. Ozera. I would say that it was indeed very courageous of you to risk your life by stopping that attack on the school. I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable by me saying this but what you both did was outstanding, if I do say so myself. I know that it is to late to say this but I hadn't have the chance to talk to you both alone. Again I apologize if this is a sensitive topic to you" _he didn't continue to congratulate us. I think it was very kind of him to say that even though it was not one my favorite topics.

"_that's alright Father Andrew and thank y-you." _he smiled and proceeded, while fumbling with a pair of keys.

"_if I do say so myself. I believe you and Mr. Ozera make an exceptional team." _oh this is getting interesting.

" _oh… um what are we doing to doing today." _

"_some small thing just making the church look much more beautiful" _well that was good I guess depends on how you view that. Not realizing that Christian was here, he comes behind me and scares me.

"_why so quiet?" _he rolled his eyes at me.

"_what are we going to do? Today" _

"_well we're just going to help him around the church. The usual" _

**Some hours later…..**

"_well that hurt. My knees are killing me." _we just finished cleaning the church and I felt like crap or worse. Okay so training is much worse but still. Just when I was going to respond to his comment I see lissa coming towards us. She might of heard that we where the ones responsible for that little prank with Stan, oh right I sort of told her. She waves at me when she got closer she gave a small hi to christian. He on the other hand wasn't as thrilled to see her but he still said hi to her.

"_I came to see how you were doing."_ she gave Christian a slight glance and turned back to look at me. "_you missed breakfast"_

"_sorry_, _I'm okay. A little tired but nothing pancakes can't fix"_ christian barked a laugh which was disguised as a cough a really bad one though.

"_oh well I would come with you but I already had breakfast and I went to the feeders so." _the feeders were people that volunteer to supply-- if you could say that--blood to Moroi, in order for them to be well feed. Though Moroi could also live with food of course the blood was more as a necessity for them to live better.

"_don't worry about it. Besides I had to talk to someone.. So I'll be heading their after breakfast." _she seemed to guess my thoughts because she smirked, though I don't know why?.

"_well I hope it goes good"_ I don't feel the same. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned to Christian.

"_well I have to go. Um I'll see you later or rather tomorrow since we have to come again. I swear their going to kill me with community service." _that last one wasn't suppose to come out, I left with a hug from Lissa and a smirk from Christian. Half way toward the campus I glance back and see Lissa and Christian smiling. Something about that left me a little devastated _no...leave._ I turned back and left to go see if they still had some of that yummy breakfast left.

**(A/N: well I wasn't planning on adding a Christian POV but I guess that idea on the top^^ made me think and see what it is they were laughing about…so here it goes a CPOV!)**

She turned to look at me. Apparently she was going to see Adrian no doubt about it, but what I don't get is does she like him or what? Not that I'm jealous or anything. I mean rose is a great person; I always thought of her as being a rough but I never really paid attention that she was different from every other person I've known or rather from every girl I known. She actually cared about what happened to someone, and well if you got in her way to stop her lets just say you might end up on the other wrong end, but she changed, from the whole incident with dimitri, I seen her breakdown, I seen her struggle to recover from that. I had this feeling that me and her had gone from the same thing and it connected us two more than it would if I was with lissa.

"_Christian! Hey"_ Lissa was looking at me in that still sardonic/lovestruck expression but it had no effect on me. Like I was immune to it, call me heartless but I felt like I had moved on like my heart had lost its way and now was somewhere else with another heart keeping it warm.

"_what?" _

"_I been yelling your name and nothing happened. Are you thinking about something" _looking at her I saw a glimpse of jealousy, like she had a fair idea on who I was thinking of.

"_I was-nothing." _I looked down.

"_I came to see rose with the excuse to find you here with her and now that you're here I decided something' _what is she talking about.

"_what are you talking about, lissa?" _this was not something I wanted to talk about. She might be my ex-girlfriend but I don't know I felt like that was it no more further explanation.

"_no what I'm saying is that. I'm sorry for not telling you at the beginning about that kiss with Aaron. I know that it was wrong but you also have to understand that I was drunk and well I was sort of forced to it. If you can call it that." _she was partially right she was influenced but she should've told me. She needed to be more conscious of what she was doing, right. I knew I shouldn't judge her. She was or is a good person, all she needs to do is become more stable.

"_that's okay."_

"_no, I'm apologizing.. And your going to let me do it. I want to get this out of my chest. Okay. I want you to forgive me for the thing I did to you and I don't know if you could take this into consideration but maybe we could become friends." _this was some apology.

"_yeah sure. I up for us being friends. I don't mind. Hey not everything is meant to be" _that was true life gives you thing but you're never rally sure if it's the right thing or if you even want it. The only things that make everything worthwhile is when you bump into those things accidently.

"_Christian. I know this isn't my business but you seemed to change. You're not the same person you were before." _I don't know why everyone thinks I've changed. I still felt and looked the same.

"_really, rose asked me the same thing. I don't feel different." _

"_you might not see it but it's in their, trust me. The thing is that I have the answer to all of this" _she smiled at me. Telling me that she wasn't going to tell me.

"_haha… you have the answer. Nice" _I smirked at her.

"_yes I do but you might think I'm crazy." _

"_tell me I wont laugh." _I doubt she might be right.

"_love" _is all she said before she left. Leaving me with jaw hanging open.

**Back to RPOV****:**

I was walking from breakfast to go to Adrian's room. It was early but late in the human world, about 8:30pm thought that was early to us. Going to Adrian's room I wondered why he wanted to talk to me, maybe he thinks I'm avoiding him. Maybe I was but not on purpose. Almost getting to the entrance of the guest housing, I feel like someone behind me. I turned to see who it is but no one is there. Turning back, I feel nausea hit me….in front of me is….

Dimitri…he was standing there in front of me, looking tall, paper pale skin with red-eyes smirking evilly.

"_why Roza.. How have you been? My guess it that you been enjoying you time with some company.." _his features turned from evilly smirking into just plain murderous. I just stood there looking at him and recalling the things that happened during my time…they were memories that I didn't want to remember.

"_wh-what are you doing here" _I stepped back a little and tried to feel if my stake was with me.

"_why Roza aren't you glad to see me. I thought I told you I was coming. Oh right you ripped the letter I sent you." _damn!,

"_why can't you just leave me alone!" _I knew I was going to die, I felt it.

"_can't you see that we need to be together, for ETERNITY!. I know that you still love me rose. Trust me Rose it won't take long, it'll be painless and once you changed you'll love the way everything is." _he pulled me to him. I couldn't take it, part of me still felt that longing for him. He was right I still loved him but there was still that other part of me that was healing; slowly but healing.

"_leave me alone. Can't you see that I don't love you." _

He laugh was so malicious that it sent a chill through my spine."_ Rose you always been a terrible liar. But I'm not giving you anymore choices. You already had them. It's my choice now" _his hands moved to my neck. I felt heat course through me like I was burning alive. Thinking I was dead I feel Dimitri's hand stop touching my neck. He starts screaming and pulls away from me. I move and stumble upon someone.

"_it's okay rose. Shh. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." _the voice was calm and collective, reassuring me I was safe. The flame that was circling dimitri started dulling. He seemed too notice because he started laughing. Instinct got the better of me; without waiting for him to approach us I got up tried to stake him. By that time the fire has dulled and disappeared. Knowing my moves he began to dodge everyone of them, but he was the one also struggling because when I struck he dodged and when he tried I would do the same. I knew I was losing, I felt myself going weak; what with the lack of sleep. In one swift move he was fighting me and then the next he had Christian under his arm.

"_well what should we do with Christian? Hmm. Should we kill you or make you one of us. But you know I'm kind of hungry, so you're dieing" _he was about to strike when the next couple of words came out of my mouth.

"_fine I'll let you awaken me" _he and Christian froze but dimitri composed himself.

"_shut up rose!" _christian grunted. Dimitri tighten his grip on him.

"_you shut up"_ dimitri said to christian. He turned to me. "_believe me rose, this is the best choice you will ever make." _

"_I'll go but you have to let Christian go. I don't want him in this" _I said.

"_nah-uh or you both go or I kill him and awaken you" _that startled me. Why did he want Christian?

"_I don't know you have to ask him. I can't take his life and I won't so leave him, now" _my anger started to rise.

"_Aw, rose are you that fond of him." _I'm really starting to hate this dimitri. He talk to much.

"_I told you to leave him al-' _I was interrupted by Christian. "_I'll go but can you let me go so that I can talk to Rose." _I wanted to say to him that this wasn't the time to talk we were kind of stuck in a sticky situation. Finally dimitri released him. Christian practically ran to me and pulled me to him. "_we need to get out of here"_ he whispered in my ear. I doubt we could escape we had no fair chance. As I was looking at dimitri two other strigoi joined him. One was a blond haired woman with paper pale skin and red eyes, she was taller than me; the other was a man in about his twenties with dark black hair with the same features the woman had, same red eyes and pale skin.

"_we are ready. Master. We did everything you wanted us to do." _something in me told me this had something to do with my friends.

"_leave lissa out of this!" _I moved out of Christian's embrace and walked over to dimitri. Christian trailing behind me while trying to pull me behind him. "_rose don't do anything you might regret. If you don't say anything he won't attack anyone" _christian was right, if I stayed quite there was the chance that we leave without anything happening to our friend. Still I needed to know.

"_what are you doing. You better not get anyone involved in you ridiculous plan, because I swear I will kill you." _

"_you think I give a damn about you friends, no. for me they could die. I needed to take care some business that I left behind." _I back away from him. I was thinking I that I still could stake him but I knew their was three strigoi and only two of us. We were out numbered not by much but just enough to maybe get us killed. We were pulled by two of the three strigoi and lead off into a black navigator that seemed to be new _I wonder where they got it? _a human comes out the car and snags away my stake, she moves and lets the strigoi shove us in the car. They sat both Christian and me in the back obviously not trusting us to got in the middle since only that area was but for three people. They did however turn around and face us. Dimtri sat in the front passengers seat looking through a book of some sort; my guess was that it's a western novel. The way that image looked made me dizzy: that was how life used to be much less worse.

"_are you okay rose?" _I turned to christian sitting besides me. I nodded.

"_no you're not. Don't lie to me, rose. What is the matter?" _he whispered.

"_nothing I just feel horrible for involving you in this." _I motioned with my hand.

"_rose it's not your fault. I would of done the same. Though I probably kill him rather then agree to any of his psychological crap."_ someone from the front seat hissed.

"_I don't think he enjoys your commentary." _I whispered.

"_for me he can go to hell but that is probably why he is a strigoi they couldn't handle him in hell" _he whispered back.

"_you really know how to make someone feel better even the most crucial circumstances." _I said looking at him sadly.

"_I didn't--" _the car stopped and we looked to see where we were. In front of us their was a house though to call it a house was highly acurrate. It looked much like a pile of wood stacked upon each other. The 'house' was a chipped old white with broken windows, we were pushed out of the car and hauled into the house. Inside the house there highly wasn't any furniture only a torn armchair and a small antique table. If we weren't hauled or being forced to become evil creatures of the night I might of liked this house. It would look better if it was fixed but since that would never happen and I doubt I was ever going to go back to my 'normal' life I pushed that thought aside. We were lead in a dark room with no windows and with a weird looking lamp. They pushed us in and left us inside while they closed the door and locked it,

"_why do you think he wants us, to kill us?" _that was a question that I was thinking about throughout the whole ride. Why did he want us. I knew that he either wanted to awaken me or kill me but what about Christian? Why was he involved in this. I mean the other person that could have been involved would've been lissa but why was it him not her? Don't get me wrong its just seems much more logical

"_I don't know Christian, I really don't know" _I stared of into space wonder why is it that this always happens to me or the people closest to me.

**Oh hey guys! Well that's chapter 5 hoped you liked it. I wasn't going to add that much but I was like this needs some action and well I hoped you liked it! Anyways what you think? Review! Tell me if you like the chapter, hate it? Think it's boring or well I don't know if you have a question!…oh almost forgot I GOT SPIRIT BOUND! YEAY AND I ALREADY FINISHED IT (in 5 hours or less).. My friend said I didn't enjoy the book my response was to her.." I could write you two or more pages on what I read in the book and even name some of the new characters" blah. blah, ….I do got to say it was awesome. Of course I'm going to stop myself that way I wont say anything else…oh yup umm I hope you read the book! Oo you could give me a review on that to how much did you like the book? Or something! Anyways I got to go. My eyes are closing every 10 seconds…bye bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Thanks guys for the reviews I got a lot of them. I fully appreciate you're guys comments. I don't have much to say…well all in all, I hope you had a good four-day weekend. I sure did!.. Well I'm posting quite early today which is amazing considering it takes me forever to post a chapter. I know I always take that long to post but part of it is because I try to come up with ideas (which come during class…as you can see I get bored in third period(econ.) anyways so I got this idea during that class; wrote it down thought it might be good to put and see how everyone responds to it…as you know we left off with Christian and Lissa having a conversation, then rose see's them and gets jealous… later or rather earlier that vampire day does she see no other than DIMITRI! Dunnn! …and well he takes both Christian and Rose with him…oh scandalous!…not really.**

**Well here's chapter 6..(note: that this was written during econ. So I was rush writing…in other words it might suck.)**

_**Disclaimer: huh. I don't own any of the vampire academy…aww that sucks..*fuming***_

"_I don't know Christian, I really don't know" I stared of into space wonder why is it that this always happens to me or the people closest to me._

_*****()*****_

You know how sometimes you wish that you don't exist or wish that you weren't part of the 'real' world, well that's how I feel.

"_we need to get out of here!" _this was coming from Christian, which surprisingly was pretty calm. It just wasn't normal.

"_you think I'm not trying to get us out!" _okay so I wasn't really banging on the door and screaming death threats; though that sounded like a reasonable idea. I was thinking of something that might work but was also impossible.

"_I know you're trying to get us out but still we need a solution or something to make us bust that door. For us to escape" _part of what he was saying made sense and then I got it. I went to sit next to him in a corner on the right.

"_hey you got better at compulsion, right?" _I whispered.

"_yeah- wait! You wanna use me as some method to incapacitate Strigoi. I doubt that it will do anything to them" _.

"_Think Christian- no offense- maybe it can incapacitate them but you forgot something. If you didn't see they had some humans helping them take my stake away. Which gives us a good advantage" _I was confident it might work but for one my plan has some flaws, which I would get rid of.

"_hmm. Never thought of that" _I rolled my eyes. "_what"_

"_that's not funny Christian" _

"_ah, rose" _he turned to look at me and I saw that it was affecting him but being him he tried to hide it and make the other person feel better.

"hey_ we'll get out of this" _I said. He smirked and placed his arm around me.

"_that's not what I'm worried about…I'm worried he might get the chance to kill me and awaken you. I can't let him do that." _his voice broke twice.

"_that's why you're worried, trust me you have better things to worry about other than me"_ why did he worry about me. I mean he was captured by three strigoi one of which was my former boyfriend and some human guards.

"_can I tell you something?" _he cleared his throat. I nodded. " _okay this may not be the best time to say it but well I'll take my chances, right?" _the door then opens to reveal a human guard/helper.**(AN: in this story I put that the humans are guards now I'm not sure if in the book it said that they were guards or helpers…so yup.)**

"_hey get up. They want to see you!" _I turn to look at Christian and get up.

"_by the way love the hospitality. I swear it couldn't get any better"_ I said.

"_shut up" _this man had no sense of humor.

"_whatever take us to you friend" _we were then taken or rather pushed to the living room. On the front wall there was a window you could see that it was nightfall. I was hoping that I could distract then but it wouldn't be easy because they seemed give someone a promotion instead of two strigoi their was now three. Which wasn't much but we were still uneven. Dimitri was on the left corner of the house sitting on a old torn chair.

"_ah, Roza. How are you? Is everything at your liking?" _he smiled to kindly that a chill went through my spine.

"_like I said to your fan club before everything is peachy" _I said flatly..

"_that's great. that's really great." _he smiled. He turned to Christian who was behind me and looked him up and down. That smile of his was replace by a grim one. "_how about you wanna-bee strigoi…how are you? If you're not happy. I'll be happy to kill you myself to make all of this go away. Besides I quite hungry" _he growled.

"_are you done? I've seen strigoi that talk way less than you."_ Christian stepped in front of me.

"_oh yes… I've seen some too take into consideration your parents. Failers from the beginning to the end. Sad that they gave up their life and then were killed. Poor suckers"_ Christian snarled.

"_you leave my parents out of this! They did what they did and you're not one to judge considering you kidnapped us. So if I were you I would shut the hell up-"_

"_Christian calm down. Ignore him"_ I rested my hand on his chest and tried to pull him back with me. He looked at me for a long time then nodded and stepped back but went to my side.

"_ah little ones calm down…" _that ticked me off.

"_I can't stand you trust me I would rather be stuck in that room or die then be in this very same room with you…freaking strigoi they can go to hell and screw themselves.!" _that last one I just blurt it out. dimitri started to laugh and made a sort of movement with his hand while some strigoi that were in the room came and grabbed us by the arm and pulled us back to the room. But not before dimitri had his good share of words.

"_Ah, rose that still doesn't save you from being awaken, trust me that will happen whether you like it or not." _

**Lissa's POV (A/N: first POV of lissa. Lets see how this goes ;)) (A/N: just to not get you lost it's the next day at night..yup)**

"_lissa! Lissa" _I turn to see who it was that was calling me. Eddie was my temporary guardian at the academy. He rushed over to me while I was heading to my room to pack for a meeting that I had at court.

"_hi Eddie" _I wave. He stops trying to catch his breathe.

"_lissa they took Rose."_ he said. No this can't be happening I've just seen rose yesterday but who could of taken he-Dimitri. I felt myself drown in anger, how could he.. "_that's not the end of it they also too Christian but they don't who it was and they been trying to figure out who is behind it."_

"_I know who it is"_ my response came automatically.

"_what?…who is it?" _Eddie said.

"_Dimitri" _

"_Lissa, dimitri is dead! That's not possible."_

"_No. He is not dead. Rose thought she killed him and he threaten to kill her or make her one of them. I can't let him do that."_ I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt Eddie's around me.

"_lissa don't cry we'll find Christian and Rose. I know we will" _he was trying to comfort me but he still was unsure of that possibility and so was i .then I knew christian would keep her safe, I knew he loved her even though he didn't say it. I swear that if they come back I will do everything to keep them together even if I have to surrender some of things I couldn't live with out. I promised myself.

**Back to Rose's POV**

We got back to our 'room' and pretty much thrown in.

"_to think these people could be more gentler, ow" _I went to sit back in my spot that I was before. Christian went to sit down next to me.

"_they should have been more nicer to at least provide us with a mattress" _funny I was thinking the same if we weren't threaten to be killed or in another situation, I might of laughed. _"hey do you think if we ask they might give us one?" _I glared

"_fine, fine, fine. I won't say anything else" _we stayed in silence for a while until he asked. "_hey did you really mean what you said back there"_

"_what about them screwing strigoi. Yeah. Why?"_

"_no that you rather die then be w-with him." _I looked up at him. Did I really love dimitri the way I used to or was my love dieing along with him.

"_yes I did mean that. I guess like they say love never last only if both try to make it worth more the next day and I guess that mine started to leave. I still love him but I can't stand seeing him like this."_

"_I wish I could help" _this caught me by surprise.

"_what?"_

"_I said I wish I could help you but I don't know how"_

"_no you helped a lot actually more than I wanted but you can't help me in everything"_ my stomach did sort of a little flip to it and I felt a little dizzy but not the type in were its because you're getting a fever or anything.

"_of course I can that's why I love you.…. _I didn't have time to grasp his word because he brought his face close to mine. His and my lips just a few inches away, as they touched mine I felt the sweet texture of his lips on mine and I start to kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"_I love you," _he said between kisses. I felt a smile on my face.

Maybe I'm stuck in hell or not but now, I'm in pure heaven….

**Hey everyone! Woow some POV or chapter…what you think? As you can see you can see the transition of me in school and then me at home.. I blame sad piano music and Metric (love them) they made me continue doing this chapter which is good I guess…anyways hope you like it! I for one thought that it was a rushed chapter and well I sort of like it but well tell me how it was think it was to sappy, me too!…jk.. Review everyone please please make my day I have finals in a week,*(that's why I posted it to not wait anymore and to give you a chapter because your reviews made my day… anyways see ya later ! Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**HEY! EVERYONE! … How's it been? Anyone going insane and wanting it to be December 14 or seventh. I mean hello Last sacrifice! The last book…sad though the end of that series. It would be great that in a couple years she would do another book on rose…or something but I'm okay with it being the last and finally knowing what it is that going to go down…anyways… thanks to the people that took there time to read or add this story as there favorite that is awesome…so chapter 6 was well rushed, and certain not my favorite… but can you blame me. Classes have been stressful.. Huh! Though, I'm done! Changing subjects; chapter 6 was a little look on rose and Christian being captured and well there feelings on what's going on and themselves. yup. In my story though this Dimitri sound pretty chill which is totally out of character, so me gonna fix it. Other than that, lissa and Eddie just found out what happened to Christian and rose and who was involved in the whole capturing thing.. Well that's all.. I leave you with the new chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: fuggy cakes, I said this so many times… but well I'll say it again, No I do not own any of the Vampire Academy...yup that's it.**_

_Maybe I'm stuck in hell or not but now, I'm in pure heaven…_

_******()******_

Being in this situation wasn't making me think straight. I guess that was the wrong answer that I wished was right. I knew that dimitri was no less then 50 feet away from us or that we could die tomorrow, today or even in this very second, so yeah I wasn't thinking straight because all I could make sense of was that I was kissing the most important person. I feel his hands on me. So we chose a time, which wasn't at all decent. His lips became more intense and I felt myself being drawn into them more every second that ticked by. I started pulling away though my body was responding differently.

"_Christian, we can't" _I said. I could feel lips on tracing my collarbone. I knew that if I didn't end this, for one: Dimitri might see us, which will kill us, not good. Second: I wanted it to be in a different occasion rather then in a room with a lamp.

"_Why" _he mumbled. He started moving on top of me. Uh oh.

"_Be-because um well we are in a very difficult situation and I doubt that these 'people' will like the show we provide them with" _he still continued kissing me but understood the danger we were in.

"_Okay, then." _he stopped and moved from being on top of me to sitting back down with his back to the wall. Looking up at the ceiling.

"_are you mad?" _I hope he wasn't. He snorted and looked at me. I glared.

"_Of course, not. You think I would be mad for something like that. I'm just pissed that Dimitri had to pick this time to put his plans in motion. Why could he have spent his time reading or something?" _I laughed a bit to ease my relief knowing that I wasn't the reason he was mad or well sort of. "_You know that I do anything for you. But you never did answer my question? " _I waited for him to go on but he didn't, why I wish I knew.

"_what is it?" _

"_nothing, some day I'll tell you. Trust me I'll tell you. Or you'll remember to ask me. But its very important " _that was something unusual but I nodded. We stayed in silence, I scanned around the room. It had nothing other than that metal la- another idea popped in my head. I got up and went smuggily to get it I hand it to Christian.

"_um what is this suppose to mean?" _he had a confused look on.

"_well considering I don't have my stake because it was taken away from me, I decide that you're going to make me one by me breaking it and melting it. " _

"_I'M going to BREAK and melt this lamp" _I looked at him.

"_Come on Christian this is our only chance, and I've seen you fight. I bet you can break or bend that thing. Please, Christian" _he looked at me for a long time and then nodded.

"_okay." _he got up, placed lamp on the bottom of his feet, and seemed to pull or bend it. The lamp didn't bulge; it broke easily. He then came to sit back down and turned to look at the lamp. Flame shot out of his hand and he placed it a little above the lamp. The smell of metal melt was filled the room. After he was done, he handed me the lamp-stake **(A/N: ah yes weird ain't it…) **I touched it but it was still hot so I told him to place it on the floor. From there on it was silent.

"_Is it hard living without your parents" _I always wanted to ask him this but I never had enough courage to ask him, thinking he might get mad.

"_What do you mean?"_ he turned to look at me with a sad expression.

"_I said if it's hard not having your parents with you."_

"_yeah it is but you know I don't miss them as much as I used to" _he seemed to be telling the true. He smirks.

"_Why is that? Is there a reason to your numbness to the pain your having?"_

"_Yeah there is. My heart doesn't seem as empty anymore." _he moved his hand from his lap to intertwine it with mine. I could feel a faint color coming to my face. Blushing I was blushing.

"_oh"_ was all I said. Nice rose that was all I could say oh!

"_Do you want to know the reason why?"_ I nodded. "_Well I haven't felt anything like this with someone. I might have been with lissa but I always though there was something missing. I didn't know what until now. I wished I known sooner but I started to develop this feeling I got when you were around me. The way you are, the way you care about someone other than yourself. I thought I need her in my life, even If she might not want something with me. I still don't know if you feel the same. but I felt like you filled; no, you made a whole other section in my heart just for you and that hole that was left of my parents has been filled by the way you make me feel. You might think I sound crazy or cheesy but that kiss made me realize that we are right for each other and I thought that I would do anything in order to get you out of this. _I moved my hand to his cheek and move it to put my arms around his waist. _"you give me hope rose. You make me feel like I don't know like I can get you out of here and I will I promise."_

"_I know you will try to get us out"_ the question is whether we will get out here alive. The time went on and I found myself drifting to sleep. I felt the familiar scene and I realize that Adrian was in my dream.

"_Adrian?" _I turned to see if I could find him. We were again in his grandma's garden but it was a little different, there were still some of the flower from before but on a tree their was a swing hung on it. Adrian sitting on it.

"_Little dhampir, hey" _he got up and came to come stand with me in the center of the garden and hugged me. He was dressed in a casual but expensive looking blue shirt and some jeans.

"_Hey Adrian. You need to help us"_ he maybe could help us but I forgot about my crude weapon.

"_Where are you guys. I was going to enter Christian's dream but well I didn't want to bother him" _the mentioning of Christian brought back some of the memories that happened. Adrian could sense it as well because he turned a little tense but he ignored it.

"_Can I explain later, please? You need to help us. Dimitri took us with him. I still don't know why he decided to bring Christian but I know its not good." _the look on his face was astonished but he knew as well as me that one day dimitri would do anything to have what he wanted- which was me.

"_Where are you?" _

"_I don't know but it wasn't that far away maybe an hour or so? But we headed south" _

"_I think I know were it is" _wow that was fast.

"_Please tell them." _the dream started to fade but not before I gave him some apology, "_I'm sorry Adrian. I didn't mean to do that to you"_

"_Don't worry about it not everything is meant to be. Besides all I want is for you to be happy. But you will tell me when you get back" _I sure hope so.

"Yes, _bye Adrian" _I smiled.

"_Bye little dhampir." _I awoke to someone's arms around me waist. Christian snorting lightly next to me. I smirked. I move his hands from my waist and went to get me 'stake' that was in the far left corner. _I got to be more careful, for all I know Dimitri might of seen it. _

"_Why did you move?" _I jumped and turned to look at Christian.

"_Ah, you scared me." _my heart was still jumping rapidly.

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Now what are you doing?" _I lifted my arm with the stake in my hand.

"_ah yes. So what it is we're doing." _

"_Still thinking about that but I think what we will be doing is that. Dimitri will check on us in a little while more, so when we do that. I will be in charge of the killing while you…try not to get in the way" _he looked mad,

"_what! I could help you distract them. I can't just feed you to the sharks. Besides can't you see that I sort of have an advantage as well." _a flame shot out of his hand to prove his point. He was definitely mad.

"_I know and that is why you are not doing anything. I can't let them get to you. Besides we have help coming in the way-or at least I hope- and they will help us out with everything else." _

"_who?"_ I turned to look away. He is going to shoot flames- no pun intended- when he hears who it is.

"_Adrian. He came to me in my dream and asked me where we were and I told him. He said he would tell Alberta and the others so they could come but knowing Adrian my guess that he is coming as well. Which is good he could help us." _

"_So he can help you but I can't" _

"_I can't talk about this right now and frankly I don't have the time to care about it. I'm trying to get out butts out of this mess." _my vision started to get blurry but I was not going to let tears take me over. I swallowed back me tears and went to sit in the opposite direction that Christian was in. After a couple of minutes that seemed like hours, I heard a noise coming from the door. It sounded as though someone was unlocking the door. I quickly hid my stake in a my pocket-that wasn't the best hiding spot to keep your stake but well it had to do- I quickly hid it under my shirt. _man at these time I wish I had a jacket; to at least cover the stake._

"_get up. Hurry! We don't have your time." _they sent again the human guards. They planned this out terribly. Christian and I got up and stepped out. The human guards though thinking they were intelligent decide to go in front of us._ very smart, guys!_ While I was in between a human guard and Christian which was in the back. The good thing was that they didn't see me stake which is a plus. We were headed back to the living room. It was night again and I felt thankful for that, though not so much as towards the fact that well we where with strigoi at night, not good.

Sitting in the same old chair that he was sitting in last time was Dimitri; the only thing that probably changed was his clothes. "_Hi, roza. Oh how I missed you. You know what time it is right, no well let me explain it to you. You see I was thinking over the time you been locked in, that it wouldn't be fair to kill you first. You know why well because I was thinking that I should kill him first. What do you think?" _he was already in front of Christian and was pulling him to bite him. But he stopped. "_no, I got a better Idea. Come here Aliz. I will give you the pleasure of you killing him for me. I want to watch" _Aliz move to replace Dimitri and pulled Christian to her.

I turned to look at Dimitri, "_don't Dimitri, please don't. let him. He doesn't have anything to do with this. Why did you even bring him? He didn't do anything to you" _I felt hysteria, I might be going crazy for all I know.

"_You don't know do you. Why rose you are so ignorant. Haven't you see how both of you acted at the academy. You see my spies well they told me everything. I was watching you myself as well but I didn't have much time to do that, I was trying to plan this out." _

"_Who helped you?"_ I knew he was watching me but I didn't think that someone in the academy was actually capable of doing that for him.

"_you really want to know. Trust me when I tell you, you might end up regretting not being dead. But well I'll tell you. I got your beloved Adrian Ivashkov to spy on you. Oh yes believe me, at the beginning he wasn't cooperating saying 'I can't do that to her' and saying 'don't hurt her' but he was willing to help of course he never thought that I would come and get you and well kill you. So he wasn't involved in that plan. All I did was act normal, telling him how I was part strigoi and saying that I was some how alive. The good thing is that he fell for it." _

"_what! You're lying. He wouldn't do that. Unless you used compulsion on him." _**(A/N: yeah it seems unreal. I understand.)**

"_well yes. I did most of it was compulsion used but still it was pretty easy. You all though that spirit users are immune but as you can see they're not."_

"_Then why did you force him" _as I was saying that I could see Aliz getting impatient. Damn it, I forgot about Christian. I need to distract then rather than vise versa. I turned to look at Dimitri.

"_well for no apparent reason. Only to affect your semi-relationship. Yes, I did it for that reason. Because every time I would see you with him. I became infuriated and wanted to kill him in that very second but I though that this would be something better to make him loose your trust in him." _his eyes turned pitch red, anger filling his eyes. He moved from were he was to be in front of me. "_I did it because you are mine and only mine Roza and I will not stand to stay and see you be with that guy or any other. I want you Roza. I want to taste the sweet blood of yours. You don't know the urge I feel to kill you or to make you one of us" _his hands were on my shoulders. His hands were violent on my shoulders as if he was trying to kill me. He stopped to calm himself and turned to look at me. When he did that, he reminded me of the old Dimitri.

"_I know you still love me Rose. And we could be together without any other person interfering." _

"_I still love you dimitri but I-" _I have never been so happy to see Stan coming through the front door. Behind him were at least ten or so guardians. All the strigoi and Humans were frozen for a second before composing themselves and launching themselves to the guardians.

"_Why look Roza had some friends come over." _he had his arms around my neck and was pulling me back. I don't know what happened next but I see him start cringe away from me and start stomping on the ground. He was surrounded by fire. This was his distraction and my advantage. Could I do it? I had to; I needed to free his soul no matter what he's done. That would be the only way he would be in peace. No thinking about what it is I was going to do and who I was killing. I pull out my new stake and rush to Dimitri. He didn't see me coming but he was giving me a view on his heart.

"_what are you doing?"_ he said as I was rushing to him.

"_I can't let you live like this. I'm sorry dimitri." _I was already a foot away and with all my strength aim for his heart, pushing forward. Dimitri made a grunting noise and I knew that it was over. He managed to say something I thought I never hear.

"_Move on. And I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I love you, Rose never forget that." _that was the last I heard him say before he closed his eyes. I wasn't paying much attention to the scenery behind me because all I was thinking was I killed him. I killed Dimitri. My lover, my soul mate. No, he wasn't my soul mate if he was. He would've of stayed with me and wouldn't of died. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt someone behind me wrap their arms around me.

"_I'm sorry, Rose. I wish there would have been something to save him." _I turned to look at lissa and started sobbing more. "_you'll move on. I know he would've wanted you too. Come on lets go everything is settled. Your safe and so is Christian and now we could go home. I'll take care of you."_ I've never felt so weak before. I let Lissa take me to the car and we left. I didn't remember getting to my room. I didn't even remember about Christian and for once I didn't care about anything and let darkness consume me.

**No she didn't faint went to sleep is much more precise. So yes what did you think! I'm evil for making Adrian to blame that doesn't mean I hate him of course not!.. But well I was imagining someone with black clothing and he came up. I bet he looked hot… sorry. So any way's he is not going bad or anything Dimitri forced him. He just though Dimitri was not strigoi anymore, Crazy I know, right! But hey its fanfiction.. So thanks everyone for reading! Please Review, oh thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story. You have all made this possible. Well I have to go, catch up with you later on Chapter 8. See ya, and have a good vacation. Oh and don't Forget to REVIEW! That's all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Not gonna talk to much pretty bored but well yeah. So oh my gosh dimitri died! Unexpected but I thought it was time. Poor Rose she is suffering. Though this raises more questions, how will Rose cope? Will she listen to Dimitri and move on? Is she going to end up with Adrian or Christian? Anyone shocked that Adrian did that to them so was I and I did the chapter! Haha. Anyways I'll leave you chapter 8. Oh almost forgot thanks to everyone that Reviewed and keep reviewing! Thanks! Oh and I'm very, very sorry if the chapter is rush or doesn't make sense I don't have much vibe today, lol… and also if the characters are out of place. Thanks for hearing me go on.. Adios!

_Disclaimer: Hmm well, I don't say it often scratch that I do here it goes; I do not own any of the vampire academy, Richelle Mead does. The only person I own is Aliz the hungry strigoi…_

**Seconds, minutes, hours, days passed by for all I knew months could've passed by and me haunted with the image of dimitri dieing. I killed him, no one else was in the position I was put in. they didn't face what I had. He wanted me to move on but I didn't feel capable of doing that. He took my heart with him leaving me with nothing of his, just nothing. I know he did many things that you might think "I can't believe you still love him' but love makes you blind and I was blinded be that love.**

**I opened my eyes to be facing the ceiling, white was the color of it, nothing special only a bland colorless wall. **_**Maybe I'm destined to be alone. **_**I continued staring at the wall when a light knock took me out of my trance. **

"_**Come in the doors open" **_**my voice sounded worn-out.**

**In comes in Jill, out all of the people she was the one that tried to come talk to me. Most of the people that came I didn't let in, not Lissa or Christian or Eddie. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone; the only person I let in was Jill because I talked to her more. She walks in and sits in the edge of my bed looking down at me.**

"_**So how are you feeling" **_**her light curly brown hair was in a bun, though it looked a little messy. She wore some blue jeans with a white shirt, simple but nice. **

"_**I'm okay, a little better than yesterday." **_**I started thinking of Dimitri again.**

"_**That's great. The good thing is that you feel better." **_**Jill's face lit up a bit "**_**I brought you something though you might like it" **_**I didn't see that she was holding a pink box. She handed the box and I took it, in it was some mini Chocolate doughnuts. They smelled delicious like they were freshly out of the oven. **

"_**You brought me doughnut. You know Jill, I think you're trying to make me fat but who cares I'll take them nothing bad in eating them." **_**I sat up and in less then 5 minutes I was finished with all the doughnuts in the box. Causing me to burn my tongue in the process.**

"_**Man you were that hungry. Those were a lot of Doughnuts." **_**she smiled.**

"_**those were some good doughnuts, you have to tell me were you bought them." **_**she laughed.**

"_**no rose you might make them go out of business." **_

"_**haha very funny" **_**I started laughing this wasn't my first time laughing, I always laughed with Jill she was my Friend, not even with Lissa did I feel that comfortable. "**_**what day is it today Jill?" **_**she knew what I meant I was asking how many days had it been since the rescue. **

"_**It's been about two weeks, which means it's the 7**__**th**__** of June." **_**The relation hit me like a punch to the stomach, he kept us trapped in that room for about a week and yet it felt as though it was 2 days. This brought me back to something else I was thinking of. "**_**How's Christian? Is he okay?" **_**I didn't remember anything; my attention was in that moment on my target. He had come to visit but I never answered the door even If i was in my room which was almost everyday except when I went to class but I hurried to my room after class was over and I tried being the last one in line to eat that way I didn't see him. I didn't talk to him for the fact that, I felt it was my fault I got him into this. I was the one that attracted danger- sort of, it actually it came to us- and I couldn't let him go through it again. **

"_**Well I haven't seen him much. I think you've seen him more than me."**_** I shook my head.**_** "Or not. Um, listen Rose you can't avoid him. He doesn't talk much. From what I've seen and it isn't much he doesn't talk to anyone at all. Eddie tried to talk to him but nothing. He suffering Rose-and I'm not trying to be mean- but it's because of you. He loves you Rose, he really does. Why don't you go to him?"**_

"_**Because I can't let him go through what I happened to have done. My problem got us both in that situation. If it wasn't for me Christian wouldn't of almost gotten harm and wouldn't of have to be trapped in a freaking room for one week."**_** I broke down, tears rolling down my cheek. Jill went to sit next to me and hugs me.**

"_**Calm down Rose. I wished I could help you but I just don't know how. I might sound mean but this all has to come from you. So leaving it at that." **_**She got up and straightens her shirt then extended her hand to me. "**_**Come on"**_

"_**Where are we going?" **_**I whipped away my tears.**

"_**Why we are going to go to a coffee place and then go shopping. I was thinking on taking you out of this prison hell. You know to Starbucks." **_

"_**There is a flaw in your plan for one; you're a vampire and two, its night you think its open." **_**She giggled.**

"_**Rose its 7 O'clock in the human world so I think it's still open. As for me being a vampire well it is a problem that I can take care of, as long as you don't make me laugh by falling or ripping your pants. So come on" **_**I took her hand and she pulled me outside. Little did she know that I was still in my pajamas. She saw that when we were half way down the hall. We went back and I change into a comfy White shirt with black skinny jeans. "**_**oh you look nice and we are only going shopping and to a coffee place, well yeah its perfect." **_**we walked out. (A/N: just to let y'all know they skipped school, which would be in the morning for them. Yup well if you already knew that then yeay for you.)**

After being assigned three guardians one was a girl and a friend of mine with two guardian men, we headed out. Something came to mind "_Wait Jill aren't we skipping school, not that I mind and how did you do it?"_

"_Oh that well we aren't really skipping school unless you want to think that. As for letting us go, Kirova let us because she thought you needed some fun," _she said. So this was for me that was nice of Kirova. Actually that was the only thing nice she's done.

We headed first to the mall; we though it would be better to go to the mall first then head to get a coffee later. 

"_so were are we going first! Wow, this is the first time we go shopping. "She_ squealed. 

"_I know anyways. Oh I want to go their"_ we headed to a store with a big black letters that read Forever 21. 

At the end, we went to about twenty stores and came out with at least two or more bags from each store. I have never been so sick of shopping until today. We sat in a little starbucks shop that had a little couch. 

"_Ah, I'm so tired. How long have we been here? Oh, Show me what you got?" _she put all her bags down and got some clothes out.

"_I got a shirt and some nice skinny jeans from Forever 21." _the shirt was a light pink that was made out of silk. It had little ruffles. The jeans were black, which would look nice on her. All the clothes she bought were beautiful. _"Oh let me see that dress you bought, I love it." _I pulled out a short gray dress with little designs all around it. The neck collar was draped a bit. Overall the dress was short and form fitting which in my book was a plus.

"_Oh I love that dress. I couldn't find on for me though, I wanted a purple one" _

"_What can you say the dress loves me?" _I teased.

"_haha. Lets go get us some coffee"_ we got up and the guardians followed behind only one women which was my semi-guardian was a little behind us, I bet that if I whispered something to Jill she might hear it. We ended up ordering a hot chocolate for me and Jill ordered a regular coffee. I looked at her confused "_I like my coffee strong"_ I laughed. We got our coffees and sat for a bit before we left.

"_I think I hate shopping now? How about you? "_I smirked and nodded. "_Should we go home, it's getting a little late? "_

"_what time is it?"_

"_Um well in that clock it says it's nine" _she pointed to a clock hanging between the starbucks sign. 

"_Yeah we should got besides, I think Angela is tired of helping us carry our bags, sorry Angela" _we turned to look at the tall brunette. Angela was a nice but shy girl more than Jill when she was around people but she talked to us a little.

"_No I don't mind"_

"_Still that is a lot of bags, so let's go back" _

We got back to the academy at 9:30; the mall wasn't that far from the academy. I helped Jill with her bags while still managing to take mine- which were a lot considering the guards lditched us- the only person that stayed was Angela. Jill waved bye and Angela and I left to put them in my room. 

"_Angela next time we need to all three of us to go shopping except buy less stuff because I think we can only handle eight bags in each hand rather then twenty on each one."_

"_Ah, rose always thinking of others. Yeah sure we should all get together to go shopping But not now though because it is tiring just by seeing the things you bought I got tired." _she laughed. We were already at the hall to enter the girl's dhampir rooms.

"_Yeah well I'll take it from here, besides I think I can handle hundred or so bags." _I waved and turned to walk to my room almost tripping. 

"_I swear I hate malls now." _I muttered. I made it to my room and someone was sitting on the floor dressed all in black and wearing a leather jacket. Christian. _I really hate today._ I decided to ignore him and proceed to go and open my door. I placed the bags down causing them to make Christian open his eyes. He got up and looked at me. 

"_Hey"_ he whispered. The sound of his voice mad my heart accelerate, I haven't heard his voice in about a week and I felt like I was losing the way it sounded. But I wasn't going to let this make me decide and be with him, not matter how much I loved him, I wanted to keep him safe. 

"_Hey" _I whispered looking down. I got my room key and fumbled a bit to open my door; after what seemed like an hour. I got the door open and went to get my bags. 

"_Let me help you." _he said. He didn't wait for me to say no, he just got most of the bags, only leaving me with a small bag that contained a necklace and a beanie. Christian got in my room and looked at me. "_Where do I put them?" _Jill was right I was causing him pain. He was different not the same Christian I was accustomed to; this Christian was much colder. 

"_Um, on the bed." _he went to place the bags on my bed then continued standing near my bedpost. "_Well thanks, you could go now."_ I forced a smile.

"_Rose I didn't come to only help you with you bags. I came to talk to you" _he walked up to me. My heart started to beat as if it was going to come out of my chest in any second. "_I've been wanting to talk to you for the past week and either you're not here or your to busy. Now you're not so you have no excuse." _his voice was a whisper as he said that his hand started to come to my shoulder but I stepped back. 

"_I can't talk to you. I h-have to do some homework, I didn't do for the class I missed." _

"_No! Rose I'm tired of you not talking to me. What did I do to you? Is it because you think I was mad at Adrian helping you. I'm not Rose." _I was mad. I can't believe he thought I was mad over something like that. 

"_Christian, you obviously don't know me because I let that one go. I think at that time their was better things to worry about then Adrian helping me, don't you think?" _this was useless I felt as though I might start crying again like earlier today. No I could let him see me like this. "_how about this we save ourselves all the screaming and you leave"_

"_Why do you want me to leave, to go back and cry for someone that you won't see again. Locking yourself up and blaming yourself for not saving him, get realistic Rose."_ I started sobbing. The anger washed away from his face. He started to pull me to him but I pushed him away.

"_Don't touch me Christian. I don't want you near me."_ I hissed.

"_I'm sorry rose. I didn't mean to-"_ I cut him off.

"_Go! I think you made your point clear. Why be with someone that is always crying for her ex-boyfriend, huh!" _I went to open the door and stood by it waiting for him to leave.

"_I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry about it. Hopefully you'll accept my apology?" _He moved to kiss my forehead and left. 

"_go to hell" _I closed the door so hard I was shocked it was still standing I went to sleep crying throughout the whole night, not getting any sleep at all because of the gust of the wind coming from my open window, through the night I pulled a chair to the window and wrapped my self in a blanket and faced the moon. Every so often I heard a sound come from the bottom but I could depict the sound. 

I awoke to a pain in my neck._ This is what happens when you sleep in a chair!_ I got up a changed to go to class. On my way to the shower I got a pair of navy blue jeans and a blue shirt with a little black sign that said _warning: flammable._ Funny I used to think that of Jesse and now I hate him. It's weird everything changes from one day to the other. I got my clothes and went to take a shower, after coming out of showering I put my shoes on and got everything I needed. Walking through the hall I saw Jill, she saw me and rushed to my side, 

"_Hey look at you? You look nice. So what have you been up to?"_ Jill obviously knew a little about yesterday. I wonder who told her, I let it go. Or not. 

"_Nothing, wait how do you know what I did last night" _the bell rang

"_Oh um, Christian told me"_

"_Gosh, no privacy at all! Besides I pretty much argued with him"_

"_Yeah he told me that, too. Rose what did I tell you! Move on"_

"_No we need to move on to class or we are going to be dead"_ the academy's bell rang again. _Damn I'm dead. _We started sprinting to class.

"_Jill the running has paid off. Think you'll make it to class." _as we were rushing to class, we or well I stopped when the person that said that was no other than Christian. Jill blushed.

"_You're just saying that because I beat you at running last time. Sorry I had to rub it in, you are always saying 'hurry' thought I might prove you wrong on that one!" _she giggled and said bye and left. Leaving Christian and me to face each other. He was dressed in a dark grey pants and a tight black v-neck shirt over it was that black jacket but it was a little different then the one he had yesterday. This one had black zippers. I looked away; I knew that if I continued looking at him I might be in the risk of having a drool-fest. I was about to leave when he said something.

"_Do you really want me to go to hell" _ah yes the question of the day, bingo we have a winner!

"_I don't know you figure that one out"_ I left without not much enthusiasm to pre-calculus not that I was happy to go to that class because I wasn't. 

**Two hours later…**

I got back to my room grumpily. _Nothing better than pre-calculus to make you thing your life sucks. _I opened my door and took out my phone that was given to me by Adrian a while ago. 

**(A/N: bold is for rose and bold/italics is for Adrian) **I started to text Adrian

**Rose: Hey, you mind coming over?**

_**Adrian: hey, Rose. Yeah I can come. now?**_

**Rose: no in about 20 or so minutes. Is that okay?**

_**Adrian: that's fine. I was going to call you to see if I can talk to you.**_

**Rose: well I bet you to the punch, lol. I'll see you in 20 min. Bye Adrian.**

_**Adrian: see ya later. Rose.**_

After what seemed like an hour, I heard a knock on the door. I opened to find a sleepy-eyed Adrian. He was wearing a shirt that was the color of dirty white with some nice black pants. 

I half smiled. This is going to be hard. He came for the same reasons I called him. He came in and sat on my bed. I moved my chair from my desk and moved it so I sat across him. I sat down and we just looked at each other, neither of us wanting to be the one to speak first. I decided to take a chance and break the ice.

"_I didn't mean to interrupt anything you were doing before I called you." _he smirked a bit and shook his head.

"_Don't worry about it. I wasn't doing anything important, the same as usual."_ he was back to drinking. 

"_So you're drinking again."_ you could hear disapproval in my voice. This made him smirk more. _"I don't know why that is funny, or anything so I recommend you to wipe that smirk of your face"_

"_Ah, Rose no I wasn't drinking. I quit after we came back from the attack. It was because of my fault that Christian and you were kidnapped by Dimitri. So I decided to be sober and try not to ever let that happen again"_ he looked down.

"_Oh well, I didn't know that but you didn't have to do that because of what happened. Dimitri's purpose was pretty clear he was after me, you don't have to protect me. Thanks though"_

"_No rose you don't understand, I was the cause of him getting to you. I wasn't aware of what I did until the end. I failed you, I said I never hurt you and I did."_ I went to sit with him on the bed and rested my arm on his shoulder. 

"_You didn't know what you were doing Adrian besides I know you, I doubt you would want to harm me."_

"_I didn't want to harm you but I felt this feeling that I was betraying you." _he ran his hand through his semi-messy hair.

"_Adrian look at me"_ after a little while he looked at me with what seemed to be guilt. "_I want you to listen; I just want to leave this in the past. I want to leave it behind. You made a mistake that you didn't even realize you were doing and I don't care because throughout the time I've known you I've seen that you would never harm me. As for everything else I just want you to promise me that everything will go back to normal because I really do love you" _his response shocked me.

"_In what way do you love me?"_ typical Adrian but I was happy to see that he was keeping his promise. "_Yeah I will try and leave everything behind because you told me so. So answer my question" _he wasn't being rude but curious.

"_I love you because you helped me throughout everything I faced during the time I've known you. And you don't know how grateful I am for that"_

"_You still didn't answer my question. You gave me a reason why you love me but not the type of love I am for you? Is it because you love me only as a brother because you have obviously found your soul mate, Christian" _my hand dropped from his shoulder, he moved a bit and put his hands in between my mine. "_I know you love him, I'm not blind but why?" _

"_I don't know. It was something that just happened, that neither of us saw coming." _

"_Did I do something that made you not love me?"_

"_No, of course not why would you think that?" _

"_I don't know I felt like I didn't provide you with what you needed not luxuries of course not but well something else. I was more of a friend right?"_

"_No I did- no I do love you I just feel in love with Christian more. I'm sorry." _a tear rolled down me check, Adrian wiped it away.

"_I'm not mad, not at all. Everything I told you in that dream is true I just want you to be happy; with you being happy, you know that I'll be happy too. It wasn't meant to work, not everyone has the chance to marry Rose Hathaway only Christian. Which if you don't mind kind of sucks and even though I want you to be happy, well I am kind of jealous of him" _

"_I'm not marrying Christian. I kind of been pushing him away because I don't want him to go through anything like that again." _he shook his head.

"_Rose you don't realize that even if you are away from him it could still happen to him" _

"_Yes but I still don't want him in that situation because I did have him. What do you think could happen if I lose him to a strigoi and they kill him? I just don't want him dead because of my fault and I know I couldn't live without him if that did happened."_ just thinking about it scared me. The only way to keep him safe was if he had someone that was safe and took care of him, not me.

"_You've got to stop trying to control his life, don't you think he would like a saying in this. Rose I know he'd do anything to protect you and all you want to do is leave him. I think that would only cause him to be in much more pain than being killed." _I sat their absorbing what he said. "_I have to go but remember this that he should also have an option in this." _he got up to open the door but he didn't leave. "_So does this leave us as friends?" _I nodded. "_Think about what I told you"_

"_Their isn't much to think, I already decided." _with that he left.

I got up and plugged in my ipod to my speakers. I scrolled through some song until I got to one that was a favorite of mine; It was Half Of My Heart by John Mayer. **(A/N: I normally don't put song lyrics but I just put it for the fact that it kind of goes with the chapter for today. Hope you like it.)**

**Christian's POV (A/N: ah, you weren't expecting that. Me neither…yeah I did.)**

I stayed all day in my room after that encounter with rose; I realized it was useless to go to class. _Yup I ditched. _They sent someone to see why I didn't come but they didn't push my to go to class because they thought that I need to recover from the rescue. They obviously though I was going to go insane. First strigoi wanna-be to psycho. I got up and popped in a CD in my stereo that was given to me by Lissa, just recently.** (A/N: funny no one has stereos anymore. I just insulted myself, I have one…sorry!) **I scrolled through some of the tracks because I wasn't in the mood. I left it to start in a song that I heard ones and liked. I went to lie on my bed.

I was born in the arms of imaginary friends

Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been

Then you came crashing in, like the realest thing

Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring

Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation

Half of my heart takes time

Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you

That I can't keep loving you

Oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else

I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself

Lonely was the song I sang 'til day you came

Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation

Half of my heart takes time 

Half of my heart got a right mind to tell you 

That I can't keep loving you 

Oh, with half of my heart

With half of my heart

Your faith is strong

But I can only fall short for so long

Time will hold, later on

You will hate that I never gave more to you than half of heart

But I can't stop loving you 

But I can't stop loving you

But I can't stop you with half of my…

Half of my heart (2x)

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination

Half of my heart's got you 

Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you

That half of my heart won't do

Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring

And half of my heart is part of a man who's never truly loved anything

Half of my heart (6x)

_I really got to thank Lissa._ I got up and turned it off. My thoughts shifted to a recent issue; Rose. Always a beautiful as ever but also always so stubborn. God, how I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I cared about her but I made the mistake of saying that she was going to be alone and crying for someone that was already dead. She had a reason to push me away, after all, she was in love with him or so I heard from the gossip. **(A/N: I totally completely forgot that tiny but important detail. So in all, everyone knew that rose left because they 'killed' Dimitri and everyone figured it out that they loved each other I mean, so it was spread around. Guess who spread the gossip around yup, Jesse…so that's all. Sorry about that minor detail) **

I wasn't going to let her get away no matter if she still loved him, I would try and if she told me that she was still in love with him then it was up to me to move on. That would only be the way I would leave her. For her to say she still loved him. I pulled my jacket that was on top of my bed and headed out to find my answer….

**Oh I wonder where he is going….I sort of left you with a cliffy…Yeah you can get the pitchforks out…*steps back* now, now before you turn on that fire torch. This chapter used to be longer but I cut it and revised it because you could hear in were I started to basically not pay attention to what I was writing. Ooh that's not helping my case, hmm well it's just that I cut it because It sounded crappy and I was also giving TOO much away…so all in all. I thank you for reading a terrible and bland chapter, hope you the best. Everybody that is writing stories continue with your great stories. Sorry about the song it sort of doesn't go with the chapter but it was the thing that inspired me to write this crappy chapter.…. Overall, please review…anyways thanks for reading! Bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Hi guys! Well I hope you liked chapter 8! Sorry for updating so late (two months to be specific) I was having one of those writer block…yeah it wasn't going anywhere however I was listening to Never Shout Never this morning for some reason and I was like I'm gonna write and here I am. So this is inspired by hummingbird- Never Shout Never…I think I forgot something…ah I'll remember later…oh thanks for the reviews guys! Love them. I remember what I was going to say sorry for what I'm saying but school sucks, so does senior year. Lol bye.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy it all belongs to Richelle Mead. **_

**Rose POV: **

I sat in my desk trying to finish an assignment that was due for an animal's behaviors class I had. Every couple of minutes my eyes drifted to my door, see if for some miracle someone would knock, and take me away from this terrible assignment. Curfew wasn't due for another two hours. A tap on my door pulled me away from my assignment. I got up and opened my door to find Lissa.

"_hi lissa" _

"_Rose!" _she hugged me and came inside.

"_Why so happy?" _I said.

"_you and me, sleepover" _who knew that someone could get that excited over a sleepover.

"_okay but in who's room?" _going to my desk I shut my books and put them aside.

"_yours!" _she smiled.

"_Today" _

"_Yes. Oh rose you are so slow today" _I wasn't slow I was in a sad mood. I been trying not to thing of Christian but every now and then I though of something that related to him I would feel tears coming. Just right now I though why did I just let things fall the way they did. I shouldn't of cared. Adrian was right I should haven't had just let him go. "_Rose, ROSE!" _I looked at her.

"_What?" _I said breaking out of my thoughts.

"_you seem distracted today and don't lie. I know who has been in your head." _

"_That's kind of creepy. You know seeing as I'm bonded with you?" _I said trying to distract her. All I got was a mean glare.

"_Don't change the subject. What happened? I though everything was okay in Rose-and-Christian-land." _she smirked.

I snorted, "_not everything is how it seems. I sort of told him that I couldn't be with him because I didn't want to put danger on his door step everyday" _

"_Why did you do that!" _she practically yelled at me.

"_Because part of it is true and beside I'm trying to be your guardian. Though I don't believe that it's possible anymore" _for all I know the queen was wait until I was the out of here to kill me.

"_oh" _I looked at her trying to see if their was some sort of other response. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on my door. I looked at her but she shrugged. I answered the door and found Christian standing their.

"_well if it isn't Christian. Why can i help you? need help leaving." I said sarcastically._ He didn't like it. Serious was his nickname even if he was a sarcastic as me.

"_I need to talk to you," _he said.

"_you can't" _he arched his eyebrow. Another person that can do that and yet I can't. Something about it reminded my of Dimitri. This time I didn't feel sad just happy that he was free now. Even though it didn't go as planned.

"_Why?" _I pointed at lissa sitting on my bed." _it won't take long, trust me" _one way or another I wasn't going to escape this. Thing about it, I also need to talk to him.

"_Okay" _letting go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Turning to lissa. _Just go! You know you want to go._ I glared at her. _just talk to him; clear out everything. I'll go and head to my room see you later. You know I don't feel like having a sleepover, too tired._ Something about the way she said that make me suspect that she had something to do with this.

"_Really!" _I said. Christian look between at us confused at our one-way talk. _Go! You head out. I'll talk to you tomorrow._ I turned and left, walking a little bit to fast to even care.

"_I can't talk with you if you practically running. I'm not all that fast and I'm certainly not a dhampir." _I slowed down my pace to match his.

"_so what do you want to talk about" _I sat on the ground. Christian looked at me and sat as well.

"_you already know" _I looked up at him. His expression was neutral.

"_no I don't" _I said. Okay so I was ignore the fact that I knew exactly what he met our on and off relationship. I don't blame him I probably demand some explaining too. He shifted a bit and breathed out forcing himself to say what he was going to say to me. His voice sounded like velvet. Smooth and knew this wasn't good.

"_yes you do_, _you obviously don't want me in your life. I tried talking to you and I always get burned, no pun intended. I don't want that and I'm sure that neither do you."_ I was shock the least I expected was him telling me that if I still wanted to be with him and I still did. "_so I'm sorry for everything and I hope you the greatest" _he got up and left.

**(A/N: sorry about that. Trust me this was me escaping my writers block and it also has something to do with graduation. BTW its coming up next chap.)**

I stayed like that for at least an hour. My eyes hurt from resisting to blink. I looked down and felt the tears running down my cheek. I looked at the sky it was almost sunrise. Many hours had pass and yet it seemed like it was only just seconds ago he was here sitting with me. Getting up I wiped away the tears but failed miserably and fell back down and curled myself in ball. Hearing footstep come closer I turned and saw someone I never though I might see again. He leaned down on one knee and his hand streaked my cheek barely.

"_don't cry, rose. Trust me everything will go back to normal." _I looked up and saw a faint version of mason.

"_I though you left after the attack. Didn't think you would come back to me."_ hastily I prompted up and sat criss-crossed.

He smirked and shook his head "_I came back because I felt something was wrong and I needed to make sure you were okay. So I been watching you to see if you were alright."_ did that mean that he was with me when I was in Russia. Mason knowing me seemed to know what I was thinking because he said.

"_yeah I saw you in Russia. I also know about you finally killing Dimitri. I'm sorry."_ looking on the floor, I distracted myself from getting into a discussion from the past. My hand swept the grass.

"_Ha-have you seen dimitri." _my hopes shot up. Maybe some information of him from the other side might make my life a little bit easier though I didn't know why.

"_No I haven't seen him. Like I said I been concentrating on you and haven't really focused on other things."_ I looked at him. Taking in his features his red hair that was everywhere and those blue eyes. Now I wouldn't see them anymore. I wanted to hug him I never really had the chance to say bye to him and I know I didn't want to.

"_I missed you mason. I don't know what to do. You helped my get through some thing even though half the time I didn't want the help."_

He started to fade and I wanted to just pull him to me and never let him go. He was after all my best friend. "_I miss you too Rose. I understand that I wasn't the one for you but I came to apologize for everything. Hopefully you'll remember me and won't forget me. I never stopped thinking about you even now that I'm dead." _the last part he whispered, he frowned and he looked different much more translucent. He was leaving.

"_don't leave me mase" _he started to disappearing but not before saying.

"_your strong rose you always been even in the most worst of times. This is one of those situations. You will over come it and I will be by your side even if I'm not here."_ his voice echoed leaving me alone to the sunrise To deal with.

**Okay this is really short from my normal stuff. Which amazes me as well. Anyway I wanna apologize for not updating in such a long time.. For that I might of lost some of my reader. That okay after all I didn't update in a while but that's what happens right…changing subjects. Hope you like this chapter err… The mason thing that wasn't their before it was a last min thing but I needed something to go with what Christian say. BTW, any one wanted to slap him I did and I wrote the chapter! Lol oh if it has typo and its pretty much sucks then sorry. Promise to work on it. Thanks guys review please! Thanks.**


End file.
